A New Beginning
by ladyej96
Summary: M/M from the end of the CS. I love Downton and this is how I hope it will go. Thanks to Julian for a wonderful show!
1. A Christmas Proposal

Matthew gently placed Mary down on the snow, her smile still wide upon her face.

'Are you sure this isn't all a dream?' Mary asked.

'Let me prove it to you,' said Matthew, and he warmly kissed Mary on the lips.

'I don't think I'll sleep tonight,' said Mary as they pulled apart.

'Neither will I,' said Matthew as he pulled Mary into his chest, and hugged him tightly. They embraced each other's warmth, both completely contented at happy at last.

'I ought to go,' said Matthew, 'Mother will be worried.'

'Of course. But when will we tell everyone?'

'I'll come to Downton. First thing in the morning. We can tell everyone then. Then we can make plans.'

'I just can't believe it's all happening!' Mary said breathlessly.

'It is, my darling. It is. Now, will you give your fiancé one more kiss before he has to depart?'

Mary leant up to Matthew and kissed him gently. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she would see him soon.

'Night Mary,' he smiled, and he trudged out into the snow, and back to Crawley house.

Mary walked back inside, and the warmth of Downton hit her as she shut the door behind her. Standing there before her was Carson with a large smile on his face.

'Carson! How unexpected! How long have you been here?'

'Long enough, milady. But I shan't tell a soul. Though I can't deny I am thrilled for you, milady.'

Mary began to cry with happiness and flung her arms around Carson's large waist. 'Oh Carson…' she wept into his stomach.

'You are cold, milady, why don't you head upstairs?'

Mary pulled away, and stared on ore up at Carson, with a big smile. 'I'll say goodnight, Carson.'

'Goodnight, milady.'


	2. Exaserpating Edith

Mary woke with a start the next morning. Several times she had to hit herself to remind her that she was at last engaged to Matthew Crawley.

She shot out of bed, and pulled her chord as hard as she could, she needed Anna immediately, she wanted to be there when Matthew arrived.

Mary tried her best to get her clothes out and her corset ready for Anna's arrival, but managed to get caught up in the wardrobe.

There was a knock at the door and Anna entered. 'Lady Mary? Where are you?'

'In here!' called Mary, tugging her free leg from one of the dresses.

Anne giggled as she approached, 'Can I ask what you are doing, milady?' she asked politely.

'Matthew will be here soon, and I need to get dressed soon, but I got in a bit of a mess.'

Anna helped Mary out, and began arranging the clothes and gathering her morning outfit.

'I need to be ready when he arrives!' said Mary frantically.

'You seem very keen to see Mr Crawley,' said Anna with a small grin.

Mary couldn't contain her excitement anymore, and it burst out. 'We're engaged!' she squealed.

Anna squealed too, 'Congratulations lady Mary!'

'But you mustn't tell anyone, it must be a surprise!'

'Oh, of course, milady. When will you tell everyone?'

'I don't know. Maybe we could get everyone gathered after breakfast?'

'I can get that arranged for you milady, but you do know Lady Rosamund has gone back to London, don't you?'

'Oh. I'm not surprised to be honest. Poor Aunt Rosamund. Thank you for that by the way, exposing that Lord Hepworth. I'm so glad you did.'

'I'd do anything for you milady. Now you're dressed. I'll alert Mr Carson and tell him to get breakfast up quickly.

'Thank you Anna.'

Mary had never had a friend like Anna before. Not because Anna was a servant and she was effectively an employer, but because though they had different personalities, they got on so well, and trusted and understood each other perfectly.

Mary hurried down the stairs, and only Edith was up waiting for her breakfast too.

'Mary, are you quite well? You appear to be awake!' Edith said.

'Good morning to you too,' said Mary coldly, 'So why are you so anxious to eat then?'

'I'm going to Ripon-'

'No, you aren't!' Mary burst out.

'Forgive me Mary, but you aren't mama.'

'No! You need to stay, at least until after breakfast.'

'And why is-'

'Good morning Lady Mary, Lady Edith,' said Carson humbly as he approached the door.

'Sorry to get you up so early, Carson. It appears Mary has rather important business with us,' Edith rolled her eyes.

'Lady Mary,' said Carson, 'The Dowager Countess will arrive after she has eaten.'

'Thank you Carson,' said Mary.

'Why have you summoned granny so early?' asked Edith.

'Oh Edith, do stop asking stupid questions,' said Mary with a slight smile as they entered the dining room.


	3. Family Fun

'What _is_ going on?' asked Violet as she exited her car at the front of Downton where Mary and Edith were waiting for her. 'I practically ran here!'

'Morning granny,' said Mary hugging her.

'Hello granny,' said Edith, also hugging her granny.

'Is Robert even awake yet? No doubt Cora's in bed. Typical American.'

'I don't know,' said Edith.

Then Mary spotted Matthew at the bottom of the drive, walking up with a huge smile.

Mary began to panic, granny couldn't see Matthew or it would spoil everything!

'Edith!' she said quickly, 'Take granny inside, it's far too cold!'

Edith seemed to get even more irritated with her sister, 'But why should I-'

'No questions,' said Mary sharply.

Edith sighed heavily and lead her granny inside.

It was only when they were firmly inside that Matthew broke into a run and pelted towards Mary. He reached her and picked her up and spun just as he had done not many hours ago.

He then kissed her fully on the mouth. Mary quickly pushed him away. 'Oh Matthew! Not here! We want it to be a surprise!' said Mary, trying to surpress a giggle.

'I can't help it,' said Matthew, kissing her again, 'You're just too beautiful.'

Mary giggled against his lips. 'You will be the death of me Matthew. Now come inside.'

The couple walked into Downton and straight into Robert.

'Morning, Cousin Robert,' said Matthew brightly.

Robert's imagination was running riot, 'You're early Matthew,' he said with surprise.

'Yes well I…'

'… Like to get the most of the day,' Mary finished.

Robert's eyes shifted from Mary to Matthew at a rapid rate. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing!' both Mary and Matthew exclaimed.

'Hmm,' said Robert sounding unconvinced.

'Ahh! More suspicions!' said Violet who joined them from the library, followed by a tired looking Edith.

'I couldn't keep her in the library,' Edith moaned.

'Cousin Matthew! What a surprise!' said Violet with the same confusion as Robert.

'Morning, Cousin Violet,' said Matthew as he began to sweat.

'You're early,' she stated.

'Exactly what I said!' Robert interjected, 'But he said that-'

'I want to grasp the day,' said Matthew.

'Is this a party no one's told me of?' said Cora coming down the stairs.

'The statue of liberty has arrived,' said Violet, causing a ripple of giggles.

'Well hello to you too,' said Cora coldly, 'Cousin Matthew?'

'Yes, hello,' he chirped.

'For heavens sake!' said Edith, 'Mary, what is going on?'

'Oh shush, Edith!' said Mary harshly.

'Yes Mary, what is going on?' said Robert.

Matthew spoke up, 'Well…'

'Mooooooorning!'came the irritating voice of Isobel as she entered Downton.

'Fantastic,' said Violet dryly.

'Well now I've seen everything!' said Robert.

'I don't remember arranging a party!' said Cora.

'Oh do be quiet Cora!' said Violet.

'What are you doing here, Isobel?' Edith asked.

'Matthew told me to come,' said Isobel.

'Did he now?' said Robert.

'OH BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!' said Mary loudly, and everyone fell silent.

Then Matthew took Mary's hand from behind her and cleared his throat, 'Mary and I are engaged!'


	4. Wedding Plans

For around thirty seconds, everyone was silent, until Violet cut the atmosphere with 'Well about time too.'

Everyone began to giggle.

Cora ran over to Mary and flung her arms around her. 'Oh Mary! Oh Mary! This is fantastic!'

Isobel was frantically kissing Matthew on the cheek until he was bright red. 'Oh my boy! Oh Matthew!'

Then Robert joined them and shook Matthew's hand.

'I know I should have asked you first,' said Matthew timidly.

'Oh nonsense. Have my permission and blessing and well I'd say home and fortune but you're having that already!' said Robert, and everyone laughed.

'In all seriousness Matthew, I could not have wished for a better heir, and a better son-in-law. You know I already think of you as a son. Reginald would be very proud indeed.'

Isobel began to cry, and in a shocking reaction, Mary gave her mother-in-law a hug.

'Well, will wonders ever cease?' said Violet.

'So it turned out that Matthew wasn't the sea monster after all!' said Edith.

'Oh don't be such a chatter box Edith!' her granny scalded.

'Come on everyone! Into the drawing room!' said Robert as Carson exited the dining room. 'Carson, I'm sorry to ruin your plans, I don't feel hungry anymore and neither does Cora, but please, ensure you and the rest of the servants enjoy our breakfast. I'm sure many of them are quite tired. Have you heard the news?'

'Yes, I have, milord,' said Carson, smiling warmly at Mary who returned the gesture, 'Such wonderful news!'

'Indeed, Carson. Well, thank you.'

Everyone gathered in the drawing room, sat quite close and cosily.

'So. Wedding plans!' Cora exclaimed.

Mary and Matthew shared a giggle.

'Well firstly, when do you want to marry?'

Matthew turned to Mary, 'I don't mind, but preferably soon!'

'Well you know what I say about May…' said Violet.

'We do,' said Isobel stiffly.

'How about March?' said Mary.

'Won't it be chilly?' said Edith.

'Does it really matter?' said Robert.

Edith slumped back in her chair, clearly upset.

'I see what you're saying Edith,' said Mary, 'But I think it'll be nice!'

Edith sighed and gave a weak smile.

'When in March?' asked Isobel.

'How about the very end, on the 31st?' said Matthew.

'Great!' said Mary, as Matthew's hand sneakily placed itself on hers, sending a giggle throughout her. Thankfully, no one noticed.

'Well at least that is sorted,' Robert sighed.

'Guests!' said Isobel.

'Yes!' Cora interrupted, 'Who would you like?'

'Sybil and Tom,' said Mary quickly and firmly.

There was a slight silence.

'_We_ haven't seen Sybil since she left,' said Violet sounding a little guilty, 'And have the chauffer, upstairs?'

'But granny he's a journalist now. And he is her husband, we should at least show some respect,' said Mary.

'He was lovely when we went over for the wedding,' said Edith.

'I'm sorry, but have him in the house?' said Violet disapprovingly.

'Granny! He is my little sister's husband. I want him there, and with all due respect granny, it is our wedding.'

'Mary's right. I won't be deprived of seeing our daughter,' said Cora.

'Then why didn't you go to the wedding?' Violet challenged.

'Well that would show that-'

'Mother, please,' said Robert.

'But you don't like him, do you Robert?' said Violet.

'He is our daughter's husband and deserves our hospitality. Yes Mary, she and Branson can come if you wish, and _no one _(Robert turned to Violet) will have any complaints.'

'Thank you, Papa,' said Mary. 'What about Aunt Rosamund?'

Robert guffawed, 'She's going to America for six months in about a week.'

'Oh?' said Violet, 'I never heard about this! Why would she want to go _there_?'

Cora flashed an unhappy look towards Violet.

'She needs a break,' said Robert.

'Fine,' said Mary. She wasn't as disappointed as she thought she'd be, as she knew Aunt Rosamund would never approve.

'Can Anthony Strallan come?' asked Edith quietly.

'Yes,' said Matthew, looking at Mary with a knowing glance. Edith never stoped talking about him.

'What about grandma?' said Mary.

'Ohhhh no!' Violet moaned.

'I'm sure she'd love to come!' said Cora excitedly.

'Yes. Let's invite her,' said Robert staring his mother down, 'Now Matthew, any distant relatives you want to invite? Any unknown heirs?'

Matthew chuckled, 'No. It's just me and Mama. But Mother, do you want to invite your cousin? The one from France?'

'If you wouldn't mind, Mary,' said Isobel.

'It's Matthew's wedding too!' Mary insisted.

'Well,' said Edith, 'As entertaining as it is to write Matthew and Mary's guest list, some of us have things to do. Maybe you could compose it later now we have the essentials done?'

'Hmm. I agree,' said Violet.

Everyone got up, and Carson entered.

'I shall be going,' said Violet, 'Goodbye dears.'

'I also,' said Isobel, 'Matthew?'

'I'll stay,' said Matthew with a small grin.

'And I'm going to Ripon,' said Edith.

'Very good,' said Carson as he led the three ladies out.

'Well I need to find O'Brien,' said Cora and she too left, leaving Mary, Matthew and Robert.

'I'm glad I've got you two alone,' said Robert, ensuring the door was closed. 'I hope you don't object to me not putting an announcement in the paper, at least until you are married.'

'Oh, that's perfectly understandable,' said Matthew.

'Have either of you heard from Carlisle?'

'No,' said Mary and Matthew.

'Though I think maybe we might,' said Matthew gravely.

'Well, when the storm comes, we shall face it,' said Robert, 'I'm off. I have letters to write. I shouldn't leave you but if you don't tell, I won't,' he smiled as he walked out.

Matthew stood up and took Mary up with him, holding her hands tightly.

'It's all happening, isn't it!' said Mary excitedly.

'Oh yes,' said Matthew.

He planted a tender kiss on Mary's lips which quickly turned into a passionate fire across their faces.

'Mary I was…' came the voice of Edith as she interrupted the couple's intimacy. 'Oh please, can you refrain from doing that?'

'What? This?' said Mary, pulling Matthew in for a deep kiss.

'Yes, that! Do either of you need anything from Ripon.

Mary and Matthew both shook their heads and resumed kissing.

'Oh please,' Edith sighed exasperatedly as she left quickly.


	5. The Crawley Story

Lady Mary Crawley was sat on one of the benches in the gardens of Downton Abbey, thinking about how everything was ahead of her, and she was going to get married to the man of her dreams in two weeks' time.

'Sitting on our bench, are we?' said Matthew as he approached her, and sat closely beside her, and wrapped his warm muscly arms around her.

'I didn't know you were coming,' said Mary.

'Neither did I,' said Matthew as he kissed Mary on the forehead, 'But I did. Besides, there's somewhere I want to show you.'

'Oh?'

'The car is at the end of the driveway.'

'I should go and tell-'

'Is Lady Mary Crawley a creature of duty?'

'No she is not!' said Mary standing up, 'Let's go.'

Matthew took Mary by the hand and they walked down the drive and into the car.

'You can drive?' said Mary, sounding surprised.

'Yes I can, why so surprised? I play too,' Matthew winked.

They drove off and their location was only a short distance from Downton. They arrived at a small church.

'So why are we here?' Mary asked.

Matthew said nothing, and lead her into the graveyard.

'This was my father's favourite church when he was little, before he moved to Manchester that is. He wanted to be buried here, so he was. I wanted to show you before we got married.'

Standing proudly before Mary was the gravestone of Reginald Crawley.

**Reginald Crawley**

**Proud father to Matthew and wife to Isobel**

**Known for his triumphs in medicine**

**Died 1909**

**Rest In Peace**

Mary felt a tear trickle down her cheek, and Matthew responded by taking her into his arms. 'He'd have liked you, you know. He always wanted me to marry well, and I couldn't have married any better. I hope I've made him proud.'

'You certainly have,' Mary sniffed, 'He would be very proud of you indeed.

'We should head home, I'm just glad I've shown you. Straight to Downton?'

'No,' said Mary, 'Can we go to Crawley house?'

'If you want to,' said Matthew and they headed off.

Matthew and Mary walked into Crawley House to be greeted by a very excited Isobel.

'Matthew! Guess who's come to visit!' she exclaimed.

Mary and Matthew walked into the drawing room. Matthew instantly lit up but Mary had no idea who it was.

'Andrew!' cried Matthew as he gave his friend a hug, 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm early for the wedding, I wanted to see you all! And this must be Lady Mary Crawley! Well Matthew, she's a bit out of your league. Nice to meet you, milady,' he said, holding out his arm. Mary shook it.

'Likewise, Mr?'

'Andrew's fine. So, Crawley, how have you been?' he said sitting down.

'Tea, Mary?' Isobel asked, beckoning Mary into the study room.

Mary and Isobel both sat down.

'So, who exactly is he? If you don't mind me asking,' said Mary.

'They were childhood friends, lived close to us in Manchester. They haven't seen each other for years so they have some catching up to do.'

'Indeed.'

'So, are you excited, for the wedding?'

'I've thought about nothing else,' Mary confessed and blushed as she did.

'I was the same. I'd never been happier. Though I was nervous.'

'Why?'

'Well, Mary you are aware, I'm sure, what happens after the wedding, don't you?'

Mary hadn't thought of this at all, 'Oh, that.'

'Yes, that.'

'I was actually apprehensive. Shouldn't I be?'

'No, no my dear, of course not! Matthew loves you very much, so I'm sure there will be no problems.'

'I've never really talked about it to anyone,' said Mary quietly.

'Well, it must be very unladylike, so have no fear discussing it with me, because I am not a lady and can be as honest as I chose. For the purposes of the discussion I am not Matthew's mother, if that lifts the awkwardness.'

'Does it hurt?' Mary asked bluntly.

'A little, but the love, and enjoyment makes it feel painless my dear. Or not feel as the case may be, ha ha. But seriously Mary, I wouldn't worry. I know on your side you mainly talk of duty, but with me, you can be as frank and as honest as you chose.'

Mary began to feel more comfortable with the fact that Isobel would be her mother-in-law. She could pose anything to her.

'Matthew showed me Mr Crawley's grave today,' she said.

'He said he would,' Isobel replied, 'Matthew misses him terribly, you know. He hides it well, but he misses him very much, hence he's clung onto Robert which no doubt irritated you at first.'

'I don't know what I'd do without my father.'

'Let's just say it was hard for the both of us. We thought that we may never get over it.'

'What changed?'

'That letter from your father all those years ago. We had a new life ahead. We could try and move on. Years had passed, now we could stop mourning and live.'

Mary had completely underestimated how greatly everything had impacted Matthew and Isobel. She'd only ever seen it as them gaining a great house, money and a new title, but never the emotional side, leaving Mary to feel quite guilty.

'We should drag Matthew out of there, he can drive you back. Will we be seeing you for dinner later?'

'Oh I expect so,' Mary smiled.

'Bye then, my love,' said Isobel, pulling Mary into a tight, warm, loving hug. Mary couldn't hide the smile from her face.


	6. Family Relations

'Matthew?' called Isobel, as she and Mary entered the drawing room.

'Yes mother?'

'You should take Mary home, it's getting late and we'll all need to change.'

Matthew nodded, and shook hands with Andrew, 'Where are you staying?'

'The Grantham Arms,' said Andrew.

'Very good, I'll see you soon,' said Matthew patting Andrew's back. 'Time to get you home, darling,' he said to Mary and he took her hand, locking their fingers together.

Matthew took her out to the car and drove her back to Downton.

'Thank you for a lovely day,' said Mary, about to get out.

'Wait Mary! I have something for you!' said Matthew eagerly.

Mary turned round as Matthew took a small box from his jacket pocket. He opened it to reveal a shiny diamond ring.

Mary gasped and for the first time in her life, she was speechless.

'It was my grandmother's,' Matthew explained, 'And I want to keep it inside the family, so I said I'd give it to the girl I loved. You, unsurprisingly are the first,' he smiled.

Matthew gently pushed the ring onto Mary's soft and silky finger.

'Oh Matthew, it's so beautiful!' she whispered.

'And so are you,' said Matthew as he plunged a kiss at Mary, and this was the first time their tongues ever had contact, and they both relished every minute.

'I should go,' said Mary after they eventually broke apart, 'See you tonight.'

'I can't wait to see what dress you'll wear tonight,' Matthew said mischievously.

'You've had dinner with us hundreds of times!'

'Yes but I've never had a legitimate reason to look you up and down and admire just how stunning you are before.'

'Well, you don't have long to wait.'

Mary walked back into the house, almost skipping. It was very hard for Matthew to take his eyes off her and drive away.


	7. Desire

Robert, Cora, Mary and Edith were gathered in the drawing room, waiting for Violet and Isobel and Matthew. Mary was wearing a new, deep red dress in the hope Matthew would like it.

'The Dowager Countess,' said Carson's low voice.

'Evening. Well Mary, that's quite a frock!' she said looking Mary up and down.

'I think Mary's trying to impress someone,' said Edith spitefully.

'Edith…' Cora hissed.

'At least I have someone to impress,' Mary snarled back.

Edith scowled back.

'Matthew and Isobel Crawley,' said Carson again.

'I do hope we aren't late,' said Isobel as she joined.

'Oh nonsense,' said Cora, greeting her.

Then Matthew entered and he froze. The sight of Mary had stunned him. She was ravising. Her dress was gorgeous, though he privately thought it would look far nicer on his bedroom floor.

'Hello Matthew,' said Robert.

'Oh yes,' Matthew startled, 'Sorry Robert.'

Matthew walked over to Mary while everyone was distracted, 'God Mary. You look…'

'Well. Maybe tell me later when my father and grandmother aren't present,' Mary whispered.

'Shall we go in?' said Robert, and they all exited to the dining room.

As conversation flowed, Matthew simply couldn't take his eyes off Mary, she was a goddess.

'Grandma is arriving on Monday, Mary, Matthew,' said Cora, interrupting Matthew's gaze.

'Oh I'm looking forward to seeing her,' said Mary excitedly, trying not to stare at Matthew and fall under his spell.

'Oh dear old Martha,' Violet sighed.

'Oh granny,' said Mary.

'And Sybil will join us on Tuesday,' Cora continued, apparently ignoring Violet.

'It's been too long,' said Edith.

The meal had finished, and Mary and the other ladies exited the drawing room.

'Port Matthew?' Robert offered.

'One moment,' said Matthew and he hurried out.

'Mary! Mary!' he whispered harshly. Mary peeped her head around the drawing room door, then quickly exited.

They both became locked in a fierce kiss.

'You look ravishing,' said Matthew.

'Then I did well,' said Mary, panting, 'Quick, in the library.'

The lovers dashed into the library and resumed kissing and it became harder and more passionate.

'Oh Mary…'

'Matthew…'

'And Violet too!'

Mary and Matthew sprung apart at the sight of Violet at the door.

'You will have plenty of time for that when you're married. Come on Mary, I'm sure he can stop himself for a couple of weeks,' said Violet as she tugged Mary away.

The couple couldn't help giggle as they were treated like children.

As she left, Mary mouthed, 'I love you.'

Matthew mouthed back, 'So do I. I'll come and get you very soon.'

Mary giggled quietly.


	8. Martha Returns

Monday came quickly, and as afternoon began and luncheon had finished, the Crawley family and staff lined up outside the front of Downton to great Martha.

The car pulled up, the chauffer opened the door and as Martha exited, the servants bowed and curtseyed.

'Mama!' said Cora excitedly, having not said those words for years.

'Oh darling, you're getting old!' Martha smiled.

'Hello Martha,' said Robert.

'Oh Robert, still handsome, eh? Where's your mother?'

'She's coming down for dinner.'

'Oh good. And look at you Mary!' Martha exclaimed, hugging her eldest grandaughter.

'Grandma. It's lovely to see you.'

'Mary, you've grown to be so beautiful. And this must be the lucky handsome devil!' Martha said, truning to Matthew.

'A pleasure to meet you Mrs Levinson.'

'Oh Mary you have done well! Edith! You're… you're… tall!'

'Erm, hello Grandma,' said Edith curiously.

'Where's baby Sybil?' Martha asked.

'Ireland. With her husband. She's coming tomorrow,' said Cora.

'Baby Sybil married? My, my. My feet ache dear, can we go inside?'

'Of course, mama.'

'Is she here?' said the Dowager as she greeted Robert just before dinner, closely followed by Isobel.

'She is,' said Robert, 'Everyone's in the drawing room.'

'So help me god,' the Dowager muttered.

'Lord Grantham, The Dowager Countess and Mrs Crawley,' Carson announced.

'Oh Violet!' said Martha warmly.

'Martha,' said Violet flatly as she was squeezed by Martha.

'The war has made old women of us both!'

'Has it?'

'Oh, Violet! It's so lovely to see you!'

'Likewise. How is America, how is your wig-wam?'

'Oh you do like to joke, Violet!'

'I wasn't joking,' Violet muttered quietly.

'Shall we go in?' said Robert firmly.

'Yes, let's,' said Cora quickly.


	9. Granny Wars

The Crawley's all gathered for dinner, and it wasn't long until the grandma's were in competition again, much to the annoyance of everyone else.

'So, when did Sybil get married?' Martha asked.

'Last spring,' said Violet dully.

'Oh, was the wedding lovely? I must admit I wish I had been invited.'

'We didn't go. That is, Robert, Cora and I.'

'You didn't go to Sybil's wedding? Oh Violet! Why ever not?'

'Because she married a chauffeur.'

'He's a journalist now!' Mary interrupted, but she was ignored.

'A chauffer?' repeated Martha.

'Yes,' Violet said stiffly.

'My, my. I though you would have shot the boy! Ha ha!'

'In this country, that is illegal. Though no doubt this is her American blood that has caused her to make such a folly.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing,' said Robert as he stared his mother down.

'Oh be quiet!' Violet hissed to Robert.

'I still can't believe you didn't go to her wedding,' said Martha, returning to her meal.

'I will not bless a relationship I do not approve of?'

'Even if she is your grandaughter?'

'Martha. You're American. You don't understand these things.'

'I am American, and I don't understand why silly English aristocratic ways come before flesh and blood!'

'Mother,' Cora whispered, sensing Violet's blood boil.

'Like I said!' Violet continued, 'American.'

'Granny, American isn't a swear word,' said Edith quietly.

'It is for your granny,' Martha muttered.

'Oh Martha really. Don't bring the children into this. How inappropriate.'

'Violet. I may be American, but I am still human, and still have feelings and Mary, Edith and Sybil are as much my grandchildren as they are yours.'

'Martha. I am not denying your part in the existence, but you certainly do not have one in their upbringing, I am glad to say.'

'And hasn't Sybil marrying a chauffer and Mary marrying a solicitor proved that your methods are folly?'

'How dare-'

'Everyone be quiet!' Mary shouted.

The room fell silent.

'I love you both dearly,' she continued, talking to her grandmothers, 'But if you continue to argue like this, I don't want _either_ of you at our wedding!'

'I am sorry dear,' said Martha kindly.

'Yes,' said Violet bluntly.

'Well, at least I'm not the victim this time!' Isobel chuckled.


	10. The Bransons Return

Sybil was due in 10 minutes. She and Branson were shaking with nerves at the prospect of confronting their family, and Branson particularly was extremely scared about being one of the upstairs members rather than downstairs in his comfy cottage.

Meanwhile, inside Downton Abbey, everyone was running riot to ensure their arrival went perfectly. Upstairs of down.

'Don't expect me to bow and scrape to the likes of Branson,' O'Brien muttered as she joined the other servants in the servant's hall after dressing Cora.

'You will show Lady Sybil her due respect of course,' said Carson, 'And since Mr Branson is now her husband, we should so respect to him too.'

'You can't seriously-' Thomas protested.

'You can't seriously think there is a discussion to be had here? Now, come on everyone, upstairs, we're going to go and greet them as they arrive.'

'Seems a bit pomp and circumstance for a chauffeur,' Thomas snapped.

'Thomas. When you are the Earl of Grantham, do let me know, then I can bother to listen to you.'

'Is everyone ready?' asked Robert, as he, Cora, Mary, Edith, Isobel, Matthew, Martha and Violet all gathered in the enterence hall.

'Ready to give a chauffeur an aristocrat's welcome,' Violet mumbled.

'Granny he isn't-' Edith protested.

'Please, can we not argue?' Mary sighed.

'Of course, darling,' said Cora, flashing displeased looks at her mother and Violet.

'Mary…' Matthew whispered, taking her hand and taking her aside so they were out of hearing distance. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, just the grandparents…'

'Oh don't worry Mary. They love you more than they hate each other, don't fret.'

'Oh Matthew. At least Isobel has kept quiet.'

'Mother does know when it's best to be quiet, hard to believe.'

'I wish granny did.'

'I won't let either of them ruin it for us.'

'Oh Matthew…'

'I love you, Mary.'

'I love you too.'

Matthew gently kissed Mary on the lips, but it quickly turned into a vigorous kiss, as they became fully immersed in each other and groaning quietly.

Then, amidst their passion and lust for each other, they realised no one else was speaking, and all eyes were on them, so they quickly broke apart.

'Dears,' Violet began, 'You may be getting married soon but can you please, save yourselves!'

There was a rumble of the car outside.

'They're here!' Edith cried.

The grand doors opened and the Crawley's all walked outside.

Branson had driven them there, with Sybil in the front, and Mary had never seen such a sight. But then Sybil stepped out of the car.

'Either you've fallen down the slippery slope or you have something to tell us!' Edith exclaimed.

'I do! I'm having a baby! In about a month!'

Mary and Edith hugged their sister, though being very careful not to crush her.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Mary asked.

'I told Mama and Papa but I wanted to surprise you!'

Branson stepped out of the car. He was not as Mary remember, but skinnier, more handsome, and dressed very smartly.

'Tom, how lovely to see you,' said Cora graciously.

'Thank you for such a lovely welcome,' Tom (as Mary now tried to address him) smiled.

One by one, the family greeted Tom, and much to everyone's surprise, he fitted in perfectly, Sybil had obviously trained him well.

Tom gave a quick glance to his former colleagues and gave them a small smile.

'Should we go in, Papa?' Mary suggested, 'Sybil looks tired.'

'I am rather,' Sybil sighed.

Tom lovingly placed his arm round her and helped her inside. It was plain for the family to see that although he didn't have class and money, he was a loving, caring husband, and that was the main thing.

They all sat down in the drawing room and the morning sunshine shone through the windows.

'Ah, that's better,' said Sybil, as she sat down, 'My ankles are the size of an elephants! Anyway, so at last you two got engaged!'

Matthew, who was sitting by Mary squeezed her hand gently. 'I think I finally came to my senses.'

'We're so pleased for you both, aren't we Tom?'

'Delighted,' said Tom with a big grin.

Then Violet began her attack.

'So, I hear you work in journalism?' she asked Tom.

'Yes.'

'The Times? The Sketch?'

'Not quite, your ladyship. A small column in the local paper but it pays well.'

'Oh. How lovely, but is it a supportive income, as you need to support your wife and unborn child.'

'I am well aware, which is why I am delighted to announce I have recently achieved a promotion and will be an assistant head editor.'

'Congratulations Tom!' said Martha, attempting to be nice in one respect and slander Violet in another.

'Thank you Mrs Levinson.'

'But Tom,' Violet continued, 'Won't that make you extremely busy, therefore you won't spend enough time with your family?'

'My boss, says I can work flexible hours.'

'Does he now?'

There was a long English pregnant pause.

'Any ideas on names?' Matthew asked.

'None!' Sybil giggled.

'Mary is a charming name,' Mary laughed.

'And so is Edith,' Edith joined in.

'I am not naming the baby after you two! And what if it's a boy?'

'Then Matthew is a great name!' Matthew laughed.

'What's it like, in Ireland?' Isobel asked.

'Beautiful. Our house is in the middle of a little village and it's very sweet,' Sybil described.

'How many bedrooms?' Violet asked.

'A fair few,' Sybil smiled.

'So how long are you staying at Downton, darling?' Martha asked.

'Well, if Mama and Papa allow it, I'd love to have the baby here, where I was born, if that's alright.'

'Of course it is!' exclaimed Cora as she tried to hold back her tears of joy.

'Oh thank you! Sybil cried.

'Anyway Sybil,' said Mary, 'We're going bridesmaid dress shopping on Thursday in Ripon, so they can fit one to you, so to speak!'

'Oh I can't wait. Is there anything more thrilling than a new frock?'

'Don't say that,' said Edith, 'Last time you did, you came to dinner in trousers!'

'How can we forget?' said Robert with a small smile.

'Have you been nursing in Ireland?' asked Isobel.

'Typical Isobel to change conversation to suit her,' Violet muttered.

'Mother…' said Robert harshly.

'I did, that was before I became heavily pregnant, and physically couldn't carry myself around the hospital!'

'I remember when I was pregnant with Matthew and-'

'Thank you, Mrs Crawley,' said Violet sternly.

'Cora was such a tiny baby,' Martha reminissed.

Cora smiled, 'As was Sybil. Tiny little doll she was!'

'Yes, I remember after Sybil was born I decided I ought to try and get on with James,' said Robert, 'I couldn't put Cora through child birth again!'

'Until 1914,' Martha reminded them.

The room fell to a silence.

'Mama, Papa, do you mind if I head to my room, I need a lie down,' said Sybil.

'Of course,' said Cora, 'Take Mary and Edith with you.'

'Yes, so we can get to know Tom a lot better,' Violet smiled fiendishly.

'Good luck,' Sybil whispered to Tom as she and her sisters left.


	11. First Impressions

Sybil lay down on her bed as Mary and Edith sat beside her, staring down at their little sister who was soon to be a mother.

'That's better,' Sybil sighed, 'It feels very strange to be back in my old bed again.'

'It feels strange that you're back. I'm afraid we've started getting used to it!' said Edith.

'Everything _everywhere_ hurts,' Sybil moaned.

'Just think of the baby,' Mary smiled.

'It's funny how I should be the first to have a child but I'm the youngest.'

'It is quite!' said Edith.

'Do you want children, Mary?' Sybil asked.

'Well I have no choice!' said Mary.

'Do you _want _children, Mary?'

'Yes, I do.'

'Now we just need to get Edith married,' Sybil laughed.

'I'm content with being the maiden aunt for now,' Edith smiled falsely.

'Oh my god! We're actually going to be aunts!' Mary cried.

'I thought you'd have worked that out by now!' said Edith.

'Oh ha ha. So Sybil, forgive me if I'm 'stepping out of line' but, erm, how was your wedding night!'

'Mary!' Edith hissed.

Sybil just giggled, 'Better than I expected actually. And then once it's happened once, well…'

'No more, please!' Edith begged.

'It was a hazy August evening and…'

'Ahhh!' said Edith, clasping her hands over her ears.

'Well let's just say after that evening I felt funny and learned I was pregnant! We were so thrilled!'

'So, you like Ireland? You think you made the right choice? You wouldn't return?' Mary questioned.

'Never,' said Sybil, 'As much as I love you, I could never go back. Now do me a favour you two, take an ankle each, and get massaging!'

Meanwhile, Tom was subject to the Spanish inquisition downstairs.

'How has she been throughout the pregnancy?' Cora asked.

'Very good actually,' Tom smiled, 'No problems. We both just can't wait for the delivery. You have all of this to come, Matthew!'

Matthew blushed, 'I expect I have.'

'Piece of advice Tom,' said Robert, 'When she's in labour, don't ever tell her you know how she feels. I did that with Mary and I swear my face has never been straight again.'

Everyone laughed, and it was almost as if Tom had always belonged with them.

'How will the child be educated?' Violet asked.

'However Sybil and I wish. Whether that be with a governess or a school.'

'You have a tough job. A child who's half aristocratic with an ancient family to its name, and half a child of a working class man with barely anything to his name.'

'Sybil and I know our child will be just fine as we love each other very much, love our home, and love them too.'

Robert supressed a giggle as Violet was clearly defeated.

'We'd love to see you at Downton with the baby,' said Cora.

'Well we'd like he or she to come regularly if that's alright with you, your ladyship. As Violet says, we want our child to have full awareness of their background. I am very proud to be the father of the first grandchild of the Earl of Grantham.'

'My, my,' said Martha, 'Sybil has trained you well!'

Tom giggled, 'All she told me was to be myself.'

'I must admit Tom, I am impressed,' said Robert.

'You have no idea what that means to me, your lordship,' Tom smiled. 'Do you mind if I go and see how Sybil is?'

'No of course not,' said Cora, 'I need to go and speak to Mrs Patmore anyway.

Tom entered Sybil's room to see Sybil with her legs apart and Mary and Edith with an ankle in their hand.

'Oh, hello Tom,' Sybil smiled.

'Ankles again?'

'Yes, though Mary and Edith are giving you a run for your money in the massage department.'

'Oh I can't have that!' said Tom as he sat down beside her and kissed her.

'Not long now and baby Branson will be here!' Sybil cried.

'Then our family will be complete,' Branson smiled.

'These swollen ankles are rather putting me off pregnancy,' said Mary.

'Oh nonsense!' said Sybil, 'I mean yeah, you don't have a choice, but once you hold the child…'

'I suppose it's all worth it,' Edith finished.

'Indeed it will be,' Tom grinned.

'Anyway, how was your interrogation?' Sybil asked.

'Your father told me he was impressed!' Tom cried.

'Really?'

'Oh yes. But your grandmother certainly tried to trip me up!'

'Oh granny…'

'But I think I've done alright.'

'She isn't done yet, just you wait until dinner!' Mary smiled.

'Very handsome!' said Sybil as Tom entered her room. 'I just feel fat.'

'You are not fat, you are beautiful!' said Tom as he kissed Sybil lightly on the forehead.

'Are you coming down?' asked Edith as she poked her head around the door.

'Yes, are you ready, Tom?' Sybil asked.

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

Everyone was gathered in the drawing room, and Tom felt very awkward watching Carson standing in the room, as not so long ago, he was fighting Tom to the ground after he thought he was going to assassinate the general.

'Dinner is served,' he said humbly, and everyone filed into the dining room. Seconds after they sat down, Violet began her second attack on Tom.

'I remember you were quite political, Tom,' she said. 'Where do you position yourself?'

'I'm a socialist,' said Tom proudly.

Sybil looked into her lap, she knew politics was where Tom wasn't afraid to speak and that her family were definitely not socialist.

'Oh dear, in favour of monkey's getting into parliament are we?' Violet smirked.

'It's about time people took a stand. For equality.'

'And would you say you were equal to me, Mr Branson?'

'One day, we will be viewed the same.'

Robert gave an uncomfortable shuffle in his chair.

'We aren't all the same,' he mumbled.

'Why not?' Tom asked.

'Because…'

'Because we are aristocrats and you are a newspaper journalist,' Violet snapped.

'A newspaper journalist who was worked and paid into our society.'

'I think you'll find Tom,' Robert said hardly, 'We have paid into society.'

'But have you earned it?'

'Tom…' Sybil whispered quietly

'Believe it or not I don't sit around and lounge in a great house, as an earl I have great responsibilities!'

'In between afternoon tea, flower shows and comparing each other's wealth while the poor struggle and die!'

'Tom…' Sybil said slightly louder than last time.

'And why are they poor?' Robert asked, his voice growing louder.

'Because rich people take and take and the poor are left to die!'

'Because they don't work for wealth!'

'We do more than you, you just got lucky that you were born into a good place!'

'Tom… please,' said Sybil even louder.

'Who do you think you are?' Robert shouted.

Tom stood up, quickly followed by Robert.

'STOP IT!' Sybil cried.

Tom looked down at his wife apologetically, and walked out.

Sybil then stood up.

'I hope you're happy! Why did you have to provoke him? You know very well your opinions differ and you just kept provoking him! I thought you'd at least show him _some_ respect but obviously it's far too hard for such posh people! I'm glad I left! I don't know how much more of this I could've taken!'

Sybil stormed out after Tom, tears flying from her eyes.

Robert gave a guilty sigh and Violet stared into her lap, apparently guilty too.


	12. The Day Before

'Tom…'

Tom was sitting on Sybil's bed, red with fury. He invited his wife to sit by him and she buried her head under his arm, sniffing as she sobbed.

'I knew they wouldn't accept me,' Tom sighed.

'They were horrible. They were being really horrible. I'd just love to go back to Ireland, Tom. But I can't let Mary down.'

'You're right. She has been kind to us, and she came to our wedding after all.'

There was a loud knock at the door, then Robert came in.

'What do you want?' Sybil snapped as Tom clung on to her even more tightly.

Then Violet came in and closed the door.

'Come to grovel?' Sybil said harshly.

'No,' said Robert.

'We came to apologise,' said Violet as if she was swearing.

'It's just very difficult…' said Robert.

'Difficult?' shouted Sybil. 'Difficult? What's difficult for you! Poor Tom has had to come and face you all when not so long ago he was downstairs, and you completely hound him and hurt him. He was foolish enough to think you'd put all that to one side and simply see him as my husband as he wants to get to know you as he wants to be on good terms with my family because he loves me, and what does he get? Interrogation, intimidation and slander!'

'And we are deeply sorry,' said Robert. 'Tom, I see you are a great husband, I am truly sorry. I don't want to fall out, it isn't fair on Mary and it isn't fair on you two either. I know I've been a prig, but can we agree to forget it?'

Robert held out his hand. Tom stood up and shook it, then shook Violet's.

'Now that's done, Tom, I know you're good with cars, mine has been playing up and I wonder if you could look at it,' said Violet.

Sybil giggled as her tears dried up as she saw the man she loved being accepted into the family.

'Of course, milady.'

'Come on then. And I also have some funny stories about little Sybil for you.' The pair walked out arm in arm, almost like grandmother and grandson.

Robert smiled down at his daughter as she placed her hands on her tummy.

'Baby's moving Papa, would you like to feel?'

Robert sat beside Sybil, placed his hand on her stomach, and felt a nudging against his hand. He had never felt prouder.

'Robert is a wonderful name, you know.'

'Oh Papa!'

It was the afternoon before the wedding, and Matthew came to Downton to say his final goodbyes to Mary before the big day.

He entered the great hall, and saw a new gramophone sitting there, he carefully put the disc on and the music sounded.

_Sometimes, when I feel bad and things look blue…_

'Is that?' asked Mary as she joined Matthew.

'Yes. Our song.'

'Where did you find it?'

'Just lying around. May I have this dance?' asked Matthew with a smile, holding out his arm. Mary took it, and they danced around the room.

_If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy…_

'How _am_ I going to survive until the wedding?' Matthew asked.

'With great difficulty,' Mary smiled.

'Just think, in less than twenty-four hours, we will be married.'

'If only it was just four!'

'Not long now darling, and finally we'll be married.'

'Are you looking forward to seeing my dress?'

'Mainly the person in it Mary.'

'Oh?'

'Yes. You see I love her so much, I just can't explain it.'

'Then don't explain. Demonstrate.'

Mattew kissed Mary fully, a deep and passionate kiss as they moved together and gripped each other. Mary flung her arms around Matthew's neck as their tongues connected and they were immersed in each other's love and desire for each other. Neither of them wanted to let go.

'You'd better head home Mr Crawley,' said Anna as she entered. 'It's bad luck if you see the bride.'

Mary and Matthew broke apart, beaming at each other.

'See you tomorrow,' Matthew whispered with a wink, and he left.

'Shall we do a final hair and dress trial?' Anna asked Mary.

'I think so,' Mary giggled and the two girls went upstairs.


	13. The Wedding

Lady Mary Crawley pushed her eyes open. It was her wedding day.

'I'm getting married,' she whispered to herself.

She lay in her bed for a few minutes, knowing that this time she would wake up next to the man of her dreams. She never believed on the day that she first met Matthew Crawley in 1912 that she would one day be marrying him.

Mary leaned out of bed and tugged the chord beside it, awaiting Anna so she could get ready for the big day.

Anna arrived up in Mary's room not long after she was called, 'Are you ready, milady?'

'I've never felt readier!'

The girls giggled and laughed as Anna put Mary in her dress, made her hair into a beautiful chignon and placed a small flower her hair.

'I can't believe it…' Mary whispered.

'Is everything as you would like it?'

'Anna! Everything's perfect! I'm going to miss you so much when I go to live at Crawley House!'

'Don't miss me, milady,' smiled Anna, 'Now I must tend to your bridesmaids!'

'Alright, see you soon!'

Anna smiled, and left Mary alone. Mary stared into her mirror, her heart racing in disbelief. She was actually getting married.

There was a loud knock at the door, it was Carson the butler.

'May I come in, milady?'

'Of course, Carson. What do you think?'

'I think, I have never been prouder!'

'Oh Carson!'

'I can't tell you how much I've longed for this day, milady. The day you are truly happy.'

'Why ever so?'

'Because I'd never experienced it myself.'

'Do you wish you got married then?'

'I almost did.'

'Almost?'

'Yes. I was engaged to a beautiful girl named Ruth Wells. We had been friends since we were children. We were due to get married one summer, then she fell ill just before, and she died. I was heartbroken. I vowed never to marry again. Then of course life changed, I got into entertainment, a stage in my life I still don't understand, then I came to Downton and did well and my life was going another way. It still hurts when I think of her, and I still love her. Even now.'

Mary stared at Carson with affection she had never shown before. She never knew how deep Carson's feelings were. They she remembered Lavinia, and realised how hard it must have been on Carson.

'Oh Carson, I'm so sorry.'

'It is not for you to be sorry, milady. Marriage is the happiest time of anyone's life. Relish in it, is my advice.'

'I promise,' said Mary, and she stood up and gave Carson a warm hug.

'Ahhhhh!' Sybil screamed as she and Edith entered. Mary immediately sprang from Carson, and he nodded his head and left.

Edith and Sybil were both wearing deep red bridesmaid dresses (though Sybil's was considerably larger) and had their hair tied up in pretty chignons too.

'Oh Mary…' Sybil gasped. 'You look beautiful.'

'So do you two!' Mary giggled.

'Well finally. At last you and Matthew are getting married!' Edith smiled.

'No we just need Anthony Strallan to propose,' Mary winked.

'Oh very funny,' said Edith.

'Do you remember when we had a bet of who could charm him?'

'I do remember. I also remember Matthew wasn't too pleased.'

'Well, it was a funny game.'

'Where's Tom?' Mary asked Sybil.

'He's with Matthew, I'm meeting him at the church. So are you prepared?'

'Definitely,' Mary beamed.

The door opened at Robert stood at the foot of it, dressed in his best suit.

'Come on Edith,' said Sybil, 'I might sneak downstairs and grab something to eat.'

'Good idea Sybil,' Edith agreed, and this sisters left.

'Where's my little girl?' asked Robert with a warm smile.

'Grown up,' Mary giggled.

'I'm not going to even _try_ to hide my happiness,' Robert beamed, hugging Mary.

'Oh Papa…'

'If I died today, I'd die a happy man…'

'But you won't,' said a startled Mary.

'Oh no. Don't be silly. Are you ready to come downstairs?'

'If you'll take me.'

Robert took his eldest daughter's arm, and lead her downstairs.

…..

'Oh my baby!' said Cora, and she was the first to cry that day as she flung her arms around Mary in the great hall. `

Sybil and Edith came downstairs shortly afterwards, and Cora flung all three of them into a hug.

'All three of my babies! Oh how beautiful!'

'Mum!' cried Sybil, 'You're crushing me!'

'Sorry dear,' she said, letting them all go.

'Oh Mary, my dear. Simply stunning,' Violet sniffed.

'Are you crying granny?' Edith asked.

'Oh don't be such a chatter box Edith,' the Dowager sniffed.

'My, my girls,' Martha smiled.

'The carriage will be here any minute,' said Carson as he came from downstairs.

'I'm nervous now,' said Mary shaking.

'You have no reason to be,' said Robert taking her arm.

There was the sound of horses hooves outside the house.

'Are we ready?' Robert asked everyone.

They all nodded, and exited.

Diamond, Mary's horse as well as Sybil's, Dragon were saddle up to a white carriage, just fit for Mary, Edith, Sybil and Robert and the ordinary car was waiting for Cora and Violet.

'Here we go,' said Mary, shaking a little.

'Here we go,' Robert smiled, and they entered the carriage.

The journey to the church felt like the longest journey Mary had ever made. Her heart was thumping, she was paler than usual, yet she was so excited she couldn't speak.

Finally the carriage pulled outside the church, they all stepped out quietly and saw the car outside, obviously Cora and Violet had beaten them

Mary took her father's arm and Edith and Sybil stood behind them, trying to contain their own excitement.

Robert beamed at Mary, 'So now I'm giving you away.'

'Not for long. I'll be back before you know it,' Mary winked.

The music played and the four of them walked up the aisle.

Standing at the end was Matthew and his friend Andrew who turned to get a glimpse of Mary, though Matthew was determined to turn round, he wanted the surprise. Then he felt Mary's hand on his and turned to see her. He had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful. His heart exploded and his faced flushed.

'You are simply beautiful,' he said in a barely audible whisper.

'You don't look too bad yourself,' Mary winked.

The vicar cleared his throat and began, 'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.'

'Do you Matthew Reginald Crawley take Lady Mary Josephine Crawley to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

'I will,' Matthew smiled.

'Do you Lady Mary Josephine Crawley take Matthew Reginald Crawley to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

'I will,' Mary beamed.

The couple exchanged their bright gold rings, a rush of excitement filled them at each other's touch.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Matthew placed a tender kiss on Mary's lips, and everyone clapped and cheered. They were now complete.


	14. The After Party

Matthew walked Mary back down the aisle, and into the white carriage and they waved everyone off as they rode away for a little ride before they returned to Downton for the party.

'How do you feel Mrs Crawley?' Matthew asked.

'Complete,' Mary smiled.

'Ready to come and live with me in my middle class house?'

'I'm looking forward to it. Mainly because of my husband who lives in it.'

'Just think. A mere few years ago you were referring to me as a sea monster.'

'And now, I guess, you're Perseus.'

'I guess I am,' said Matthew, and he kissed Mary gently and wrapped her under his arm.

'I saw Edith with Sir Anthony at the wedding,' said Matthew.

'Maybe he wants to propose to her, again.'

'Again?'

'Well, try again…'

'What do you mean, Mary?'

'Well… do you remember when Edith and I had a bet…'

'Hmm. I do. What've you done now?' said Matthew half suspicious and half humoured at his wife's antics.

'Well Edith told us he was going to propose and well, I was so angry with her for writing to the Turkish Embassy, I sort of put him off.'

Matthew chuckled slightly, 'You wicked girl!'

'I know, I know! But Edith and I will always fight.'

'Indeed you will,' Matthew smiled.

'Do you ever wish you had siblings.'

'Sometimes, but now I have you, and I don't need anyone else,' and Matthew kissed Mary on the forehead.

Mary looked out of the carriage to see that they were coming up to Downton.

'Well here we are, are you ready to celebrate?' she asked her husband.

'Definitely!'

…..

Downton was packed with guests as everyone was gathered in the great hall. Half of the guests Matthew and Mary didn't recognise. Edith was dancing with Anthony (which lead to Matthew raising his eyebrows at Mary), Cora and Robert were dancing, Violet and Martha were sat together, apparently having a civilised conversation and Sybil was sat down by Tom and she looked exhausted.

'Ah, there you are!' said Isobel quietly, so no one would notice they had arrived which Mary thought was quite considerate.

'Just to let you both know, I am staying here at Downton tonight so I won't disturb you.'

'Oh Mother, you don't have to,' Matthew insisted, the thought of their wedding night clearly hadn't crossed his mind.

'I'd rather not be there if you catch my drift, Matthew.'

Matthew blushed, 'Oh, yes, right…'

'And the happy couple has returned!' called Robert and the music stopped. 'Three cheers for Matthew and Mary!'

Hip-hip hooray!

Hip-hip hooray!

Hip-hip hooray!

Mary noticed tables had been erected and filled with buffet food and the footmen were wandering around with trays of wine and champagne.

'I should probably go and speak to Mother's cousin, see you in a bit,' said Matthew and he kissed his wife.

Mary stared out at everyone enjoying themselves and then her thoughts were interrupted by Carson.

'Are you quite well, milady?'

'Yes, thank you Carson.'

'I felt very proud watching you earlier, milady.'

Mary smiled, 'You have no idea how much that means to me Carson, for someone to be proud of me.'

'Many are milady. Many are. Now I must insist you have some champagne.'

'Well if you insist,' Mary smiled taking a glass.

'Milady! The service was wonderful!' Anna smiled coming up to Mary. 'I know I shouldn't be up here but…'

'Nonsense, Anna! You are more my friend than many here. Can we sit down?'

'Of course, milady,' said Anna and they found a quiet place in the corner of the hall.

'Anna, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me.'

'Oh Lady Mary, you're going to set me off!'

Mary giggled, 'So I hear there is development with Bates.'

'Yes,' said Anna seriously. 'John spoke up about the poison and they found it, and also the recipt. The receipt clearly says he bought it days before she died, and that he couldn't have administrated it. Hopefully, this means with the retrial coming up, we could get him free.'

'I certainly hope so Anna, we're all praying for you, and hope he's back here soon!'

'Well I'd better go milady before Carson catches me. See you later.'

'Bye Anna.'

Anna smiled and quickly scurried off. Mary was alone for a few seconds until Matthew returned.

'Lady Mary Crawley. May I have this dance?'

'Of course.'

The couple walked into the centre of the hall and everyone surrounded them in a circle. The strings began to play and Mary's eyes lit up. It was their song and everyone was singing.

_If you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy…_

Mary and Matthew felt like they were in heaven, hand in hand and oh so close, dancing to the song that meant so much to them. They gazed into each other's eyes, and saw everything they'd ever wanted in life. The song came to a close, and Matthew gave Mary a passionate kiss and an 'Aww.' Came from the spectators.

The music resumed to a playful fox trot and everyone danced the day away, Matthew and Mary didn't let go of each other.

Before they knew it, it was four o'clock, and time to say goodbye to the guests before dressing for dinner.

Mary headed upstairs to find Anna waiting for her.

'I thought you might want to wear this frock, milady,' said Anna pointing to the deep red dress that Mary had worn the night Matthew had proposed to her.

'Anna, you read my mind.'

Anna carefully took the wedding dress off and replaced it with the red frock. Anna smiled at Mary as she completed her work.

'Oh Anna, I can't believe this is the last time you'll dress me, the last time we'll have our talks, the last time we'll…'

'I'm sure you'll be back at Downton often, milady.'

'But when Bates gets out you won't be here.'

'I fear we have lots of time before that might happen.'

'But still, it won't be the same Anna.'

'Maybe not, but I shall always cherish the times we shared, milady.'

'As will I, Anna, as will I.'

'See. Lady Mary does have a heart!'

Mary got up and hugged Anna, her true best friend.

'Come on Mary!' Edith called from downstairs.

Mary let go of Anna, smiled and left her room. She was last to enter the drawing room where Robert, Cora, Martha, Violet, Isobel, Edith, Sybil, Tom and Matthew were waiting for her.

'I knew you'd wear that one,' Matthew smiled.

'Am I that predictable?' Mary asked with a smile.

'I would _never _describe you as predictable, Mary.'

'Good.'

'I'm starving!' Sybil moaned.

'Oh all right, we'll go in,' said Cora. 'Baby must eat!'

It was the best dinner of Mary's life. No one argued, no one suffered from a salty pudding and everyone was laughing and getting on like one big happy family.

'To Matthew and Mary!' said Robert holding up his glass.

'To Matthew and Mary!' everyone cheered.

After everyone had finished, they gathered in the drawing room. Mary was desperate to see Anna before she left, so walked up to Carson and asked, 'Is Anna around?'

'No, milady. She's very busy.'

'Oh,' Mary frowned. 'I just wanted to say goodbye.'

'There's no need, milady. You'll see her often enough.'

'I suppose,' said Mary, but she was still a bit disheartened.

'Right, I'd better go back,' said Violet standing up.

'As should we,' Matthew smiled, making Mary's heart jump and forget about her upset. It was tonight.

'Well, have fun,' Sybil giggled.

'Oh don't be so immature, Sybil,' Edith scalded.

Sybil frowned, 'Just because you…'

'Goodnight darling,' said Robert, hugging Mary.

'Bye Mary,' said Cora, also hugging her.

Then Isobel came and hugged Mary and whispered, 'Just relax and enjoy yourself.'

Mary felt like a little school girl as Matthew took her hand and they headed outside. They hopped into the car, and after a quick drive, they arrived outside Crawley House.

'Well,' said Matthew as the car drove off, 'Just me, you and an empty house. Are you alright?'

'Never better. It is a little cold, we ought to get inside, Matthew.'

'Are you sure you want to do this Mary?' he asked.

'Positive,' Mary beamed.


	15. The Wedding Night

Crawly House was silent. All Mary and Matthew could hear was the sound of them breathing. Mary was slightly nervous, but was eased as she saw Matthew was so calm, relaxed and ready.

'Let me show you to your room,' said Matthew, taking Mary's hand and showing her up the stairs. He opened the door, to reveal a small, yet beautifully decorated room.

'I'll let you get settled in, I'm just next door,' Matthew smiled.

Mary stood alone in an unfamiliar room, her heart pounding with excitement and nerves, then suddenly a rumbling came from the wardrobe. The wardrobe doors burst open to reveal…

'Anna!' Mary cried.

'I've swapped with the maid here so I can stay here with you!'

'But… what…. how… Anna I… but what about Bates?'

'When he returns, we're leaving anyway, and I wanted to spend my final days working with you. Because believe it or not Lady Mary, you've done a lot for me too.'

'Like what?'

'Well, you helped make my wedding night special, and that's exactly what I'm going to do for you.'

'Oh Anna!'

'And I think this (Anna held up a silky night gown) is just right.'

'If you say so!'

After she was dressed, Mary didn't want Anna to leave. She was so nervous.

'Are you alright, milady?' Anna asked.

'I'm nervous Anna.'

'You needn't me. You'll worry what you were worrying about soon enough.'

'I keep thinking of how I've spoilt it because of Pamuk…'

'Nonsense, milady. You love Matthew and he loves you and that is all you need. Now do you want to keep him any longer?'

Mary giggled, 'I suppose not. Are you staying?'

'Not if you don't want to. I was going to head downstairs and stay there but if you want me to go…'

'Oh don't be silly! Don't go.'

'Alright then. I'll see you in the morning. I'll say goodnight.'

'Good night, Anna.'

Anna had left, so Mary walked slowly and shakily to Matthews bedroom, she turned the handle and there he was facing her. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. He walked up to her, took her hands and smiled even wider.

'You look wonderful,' he whispered.

'Thank you.'

'Don't be nervous, Mary. I'm not. I know that when I'm with you, I can do anything, and just your smile puts me at ease,' he said and he kissed her gently.

Suddenly, Mary's nerves fled her, and she began kissing Matthew back. He gently untied her night gown and let it fall to the floor.

'You are perfection,' he whispered, then they resumed kissing.

Mary carefully unbuttoned Matthew's pyjama t-shirt until it joined her night gown on the floor. She then tugged at Matthew's waist band and his trousers fell. Matthew was a figure like God.

'Oh Matthew…'

They gradually headed towards the bed, where Matthew laid Mary down gently, still kissing her tenderly.

They began exploring each other, their lust for each other bursting as it had been trapped so long. They were perfection to each other.

After a few minutes of exploration, Matthew asked, 'Are you ready?'

Mary nodded, and they became one.

They were both filled with bliss like never before and never wanted to let go. They had never felt so good and so happy that they could make each other feel such a way.

Not long later, Matthew rolled onto the side, and took Mary in his arms, stroking her hair gently.

'Matthew… I don't know why I was so worried…'

'I would never hurt you, Mary.'

'I know.'

'Now sleep darling, it's been a long day.'

'I love you Matthew.'

'I love you too.'

Mary fell asleep in Matthew's arms, never wanting to leave them.


	16. The Morning After

Mary's eyes fluttered open. Her face was buried in Matthew's warm chest and she could hear him breathing. She felt completely at peace with herself. Mary knew he was awake, as he was gently stroking her ear.

'Morning Matthew,' Mary whispered.

'Morning, my darling.'

'How long have you been awake?'

'Not long, but we should probably get up. Molesley and Anna will be waiting.'

'Can't we just wait for a few minutes?'

Matthew chuckled, 'Mother will be back soon, and I'm sure she doesn't want to arrive home to see us in our nightwear.'

'Or not as the case may be,' said Mary, looking at the mass of clothes piled up on the floor.

'Well, we should try and get dressed, if not to scare our servants to death.'

'Agreed.'

…..

Mary slipped into her bedroom, where Anna was waiting for her with a large smile.

'Morning, milady.'

'Morning Anna,' Mary smiled as Anna took out Mary's corset and morning wear.

'How are you?' Anna asked.

'Wonderful. Simply wonderful.'

'So everything went to plan, so to speak?' Anna smiled.

'Yes,' said Mary. 'It was like living in a dream.'

'Exactly what I thought,' Anna smiled. 'By the way, his Lordship wants to see you and Mr Crawley up at Downton once Mrs Crawley has arrived.'

'Oh. Did he say why?'

'No, milady. Only that it was important.'

'Oh. How odd…'

…

'Morning!' said Isobel as she entered Crawley House an hour later to find the newly-weds beaming at her. She first hugged Mary, then embraced her son.

'Did you enjoy your stay?' Mary asked.

'Quite,' said Isobel. 'Though I did get lost on the way downstairs but Edith pointed me in the right direction. You do know Robert is waiting for you?'

'Yes,' said Mary and Matthew in unison. They both turned to each other.

'Did Molesley tell you?' Mary asked Matthew.

'Yes. And Anna you?'

'Yes.'

'Ah. Well then, we should head off. I don't want to keep my father-in-law waiting!'

'The car's gone though, Matthew,' said Isobel.

'Well, then Mary and I can have a leisurely stroll!'

'How nice,' Isobel smiled. 'Anyway, I should get on. I need to see Dr Clarkson soon. Bye darlings.'

'Bye Isobel,' Mary smiled.

Mary and Matthew linked hands and their fingers locked together as they strolled slowly to Downton Abbey. The peace and quiet was blissful.

'I don't think I've appreciated just how beautiful Downton is,' said Mary as the entered the long driveway up to the Abbey.

'It is rather grand, isn't it?' Matthew chuckled. 'Will you miss it?'

'Maybe a little. But we'll be back one day.'

'We certainly will be. Do you remember when I sat by you on that bench over there?'

'And you said…'

' "If you really like an argument, we should see more of each other".'

Mary giggled, 'Funny how things turn out.'

'And here we are, married, together, and no doubt soon we'll be arguing.'

'No we won't.'

'Look, we're arguing now!'

'Oh Matthew!' Mary giggled, gently hitting him on the arm.

Matthew laughed, took Mary's hands, and kissed her gently outside the front door of Downton.

'Shall we ring the bell?' Matthew asked.

'I think we should,' Mary smiled.

Moments later, Carson appeared, wearing a large smile.

'Welcome back Lady Mary, Mr Crawley. His Lordship is in the library.'

…

'Mary! Matthew! How are you?' Robert smiled as the newly weds walked in.

'Wonderful thank you Papa. So why did you summon us? We're in great suspicion!'

'Oh don't be, sit down, tea?'

'No thank you,' said Matthew.

'Right. Well since you're now married, I think we ought to go through some formalities about inheritance. I know it's a while away, but it needs discussing. As you know, on my death, Matthew, you will become Earl of Grantham and Mary, now you will become Countess of Grantham. Matthew, you will inherit the estate, all of its. Mary you will have a separate settlement along with Edith and Sybil. If I die before Cora, she will move to the Dower House. Is everything clear? Oh and Isobel will live at Crawley House for the rest of her life, and then it shall be passed to your eldest child when they move out before they take the estate from you. Any other questions?'

'No,' said Matthew. 'I think that's everything.'

'Jolly good. Now Matthew, I wonder if you could accompany me to the cottages. Mary, Sybil is waiting for you in the garden.'

'Of course,' said Matthew.

'Will you stay for luncheon?'

'Alas no, cousin Robert. I was planning to take Mary out.'

Mary blushed, having not heard of these plans.

'Very well,' Robert smiled. 'Let's go.'

….

Mary wandered into the garden, and saw Sybil on the floor leaning against a tree. Mary smiled as she walked up to here sister.

'Papa said you were waiting for me?'

'I am,' Sybil sighed.

Mary carefully sat opposite her sister, who looked extremely tired and worn out.

'Are you alright, Sybil?'

'Exhausted.'

'Where's Tom?'

'Inside with Mama and Granny. No doubt they are boring him to death about fatherhood. I just wanted some fresh air. Anyway, how was last night?'

'Wonderful,' Mary blushed.

'Just what I thought.'

'I don't know why I worried so much.'

'I know what you mean. But then we decided, that maybe we should get used to it, if you know what I mean,' Sybil winked.

'I do,' said Mary. 'And that is the end of that!'

Sybil then suddenly froze. 'M-Mary… I t-think that my waters have broke…'

'What?' Mary exclaimed.

'Argh!' Sybil screamed. 'I t-think the baby is c-coming!'


	17. Baby Branson

'Oh god! Okay, alright, calm down darling, don't panic!' Mary assured her sister, while breathing rapidly as her heart thudded loudly.

'Argh! Mary! Mary help me!'

'We need to get you inside!'

'I c-can't stand… arrrgghhhh!'

'Then… then I'll have to carry you!'

Mary scooped Sybil up in her arms and felt her arms and back strain. She ignored it, and walked as quickly as she could to the front door. Mary remembered the last time she had carried Sybil like this was when they were children and Sybil had bruised her leg.

After an agnozing walk, Mary hammered her hand against the doorbell by the front door.

'Come on…' she whispered under her breath.

The door opened and they were greeted by Carson.

'Carson!' Mary breathed. 'The baby's coming!'

Carson led them up to Sybil's room and Mary gently placed Sybil on her bed.

'Casron, go and fetch Clarkson!' Mary panted.

'And Edith and Tom, I want them here for the birth. And you Mary, I want you to stay,' Sybil breathed between groans of pain.

'M-Mary, don't leave me, please, I can't do it!' Sybil pleaded.

'I'm not going anywhere… you can do this darling,' Mary assured her.

Tom burst in, his face full of panic. 'Sybil! Sybil!'

Sybil grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her, before gently kissing him.

'Tom… it… hurts… so… badly… Tom… don't… go…'

'It's alright, I'm here. You'll be fine, I'm here,' Tom assured her lovingly whilst stroking her cheek.

Edith, along with Robert, Cora, Violet, Isobel and Matthew burst into the room.

'Oh Sybil!' Edith wept, overwhelmed at seeing her little sister in such agony.

'Calm down Sybil, Dr Clarkson is on his way, Cora, fetch some hot water and towels!' said Isobel firmly as she rolled up her sleeves and knelt in front of Sybil.

'May I?' asked Isobel, looking up at Sybil.

Sybil nodded, suppressing another moan of pain.

Isobel carefully removes Sybil's stockings and disappeared under Sybil's skirt, causing Matthew and Robert to turn away.

'Not long now,' said Isobel calmly.

'Oh thank god,' Sybil sighed.

Cora had now returned, armed with towels and a small pot of water.

'Thank you,' said Isobel, as she began laying towels underneath Sybil and around her legs.

Carson then entered and whispered to Robert then slipped away.

'Carson has just been to the hospital,' said Robert. 'He's a while away and will try to get here as soon as possible. He could be up to half an hour.'

'Half an hour!' Isobel cried. 'I don't think Sybil will be able to keep her legs crossed for that long!'

'Ahhh! I want to push!' Sybil screamed.

'Not yet!' said Isobel firmly. 'Try and hold on!'

'It's alright my love,' said Tom. 'I'm here.'

Robert looked down on his son-in-law with deep admiration. He may have been his chauffeur, expressed ghastly political views and had the manners of an animal, but he loved Sybil, and Robert finally realised that was all that mattered.

'We should probably go,' said Matthew. 'Good luck Sybil.'

'I expect to see my grandchild soon,' Robert smiled.

'Don't make too much noise Sybil, your grandmother is asleep,' Violet chuckled.

'See you soon, darling,' Cora smiled, and they all left, leaving Tom, Isobel, Mary, Edith and of course, Sybil.

'Isobel! I w-want to p-push! Argh!' Sybil cried.

'I'll have to see,' said Isobel, disappearing under Sybil's skirt.

'It's alright darling, it'll all be over soon,' Mary assured her sister.

'My, my!' Isobel exclaimed. 'You are fully dilated, the baby is ready. Now, I'm going to count to three, and then push as hard and as long as you can.'

Sybil nodded feebly.

'One, Two, Three…'

'ARGH!' Sybil screamed as she forced all of her energy into pushed. She gripped Tom so tight, she dug her nails into him and he began to bleed into her hands, though showed no signs of pain, just continued comforting her and telling her how it would all be over soon.

'Good!' said Isobel, peering between Sybil's legs. 'I can see the head!'

'You're doing great!' Edith said assuringly.

'Oh T-Tom… it hurts so bad… Tom…'

'I love you Sybil and you can do this!' he said supportively.

'One, Two, Three…'

'ARGH!'

'Good, the baby is almost out!' Isobel smiled.

'Nearly there!' Mary cried.

'You can do it!' Edith beamed.

'Just one more push,' said Isobel.

'Here we go Sybil…' said Tom.

'One, Two, Three…'

'ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!'

Then a piercing sounds broke the atmosphere. The cry of a new born baby. Sybil instantly felt release as her baby was finally born. Tom could not stop kissing her.

'Say hello to your baby girl!' Isobel wept.

Sybil cradled her little girl in her arms. Everyone was crying with delight. She was so tiny and so perfect.

'Any ideas on names?' Mary asked.

'Alice,' said Sybil. 'Tom suggested it and I think it's beautiful.'

'So it is!' said Edith.

'Is the baby here?' asked Cora, as she, Robert, Matthew and Violet entered.

'Come and say hello to your grandaughter,' said Sybil.

Robert and Cora knelt beside her, looking at their beautiful grandaughter.

'What did I miss?' Dr Clarkson panted as he burst in.

'It's a girl,' Isobel sighed.

'Oh Nurse Crawley. I can't thank you enough. Sybil, hand baby to Branson, we must get ready for the after-birth.'

'What's that?' Matthew asked.

'You don't want to know,' said Violet.

'Let's leave them,' said Mary, as everyone filed out, leaving Sybil, Tom and Dr Clarkson alone.

As Mary closed the door, Matthew took her to one side, so they were out of earshot.

'I'm very proud of you,' he said, taking his wife's hands.

'Oh it was nothing. Sybil did everything.'

'I mean it. I'm really proud. I guess it'll be your turn next, darling.'

'Ha ha. I'm not pregnant yet.'

'Oh? Maybe we'll have to change that…'

'Matthew!'

'Well, all of our plans seem to be out of the window,' said Robert as he approached them. 'Will you stay for luncheon.'

'Oh I think so, I can take Mary out tonight.'

'Jolly good. Though I expect Sybil and Tom will have a tray. Luncheon will be served in twenty minutes.'

'Thank you Papa,' Mary smiled as Robert left them alone again. She then turned to her husband and asked, 'Do you want children Matthew? I meant _want_ because I know he have to have them…'

'I do Mary. I'd love to be a father and I think you'd be a remarkable mother.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

Matthew leant in, and they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

'Mary, I…' came Edith's voice. 'Oh for heaven's sake, how many times must I walk in on you kissing?'

'Many!' said Mary as she began to kiss Matthew again.

Edith sighed, 'Well come downstairs, grandma's awake.'

'Alright,' said Mary. She linked fingers with Matthew and they walked down the stairs. Now they were just Mr and Lady Crawley. But soon, they'd be the Earl and Countess of Grantham. They were only just starting the long journey into marriage, and how they both looked forward to the ride.


	18. Risky Risqué

The night drew in, and the sky was pitch black with only a few stars twinkling in the sky. Mary decided to go and visit Sybil before she and Matthew headed home. She stood outside the bedroom door and heard Sybil whispering to Alice, 'Hello darling. I'm your mummy.'

Mary quietly opened the door and her eyes met Sybil's and she flashed a great smile.

'I was hoping you'd come up soon,' she smiled.

'How are you, where's Tom?'

'He's gone to sleep, he was so tired. He refused to leave my side and didn't eat a thing, bless him. Would you like a hold?'

Mary's great smile told Sybil everything she needed to know and she carefully passed Alice into Mary's arms.

Mary felt a warmth she had never felt before. Alice was so tiny, yet so beautiful and perfect. Mary stared into her little blue eyes which matched Sybil's perfectly. Alice gave a little gurgle as the gently stroked Mary with her tiny little fingers. Mary felt a desire in her that she had never felt before. She felt like she wanted one of her own. A child of her own.

Alice closed her little eyes, snuggled against Mary and fell asleep. Mary cuddled her warmly, gently shhing her.

'Sybil I think…'

But then Mary realised Sybil too had drifted off. Mary then carefully placed Alice in the newly erected crib beside Sybil's bed.

Mary quietly slipped out, beaming at her baby sister and baby niece. 'Good night,' she whispered.

….

'Ah, there you are!' said Matthew as Mary arrived in the entrance hall.

'I was just saying goodnight to Sybil.'

'Would you like me to fetch the car?' Carson offered.

'I'd rather walk,' Mary smiled, as she tucked her arm into Matthew's.

'Very good, milady. I shall say goodnight.'

'Goodnight Carson,' said Mary and Matthew as they strolled out into the darkness and off back to Crawley House.

'How's Sybil?' Matthew asked.

'Exhausted the poor lamb. She let me hold Alice, and it was the most wonderful feeling. I just thought that…'

'Thought what?'

'Thought how much I'd love a child.'

'Mary, you know that's what I want too, don't you?'

'Yes…'

'Then if you want a child then you shall have one.'

'What? You mean it?'

'Of course I do. And I've been longing for an excuse to er… spend some time with you.'

'Matthew!'

'Mother is at the hospital, she won't be back for a long time yet,' said Matthew with a twinkle in his eye.

'What are you suggesting?' Mary giggled.

'Well, surely you remember our wedding night?'

'I do indeed.'

'I feel it's time for a re-enactment.'

'Matthew!'

Matthew silenced Mary by kissing her gently on the lips as they arrived at a quiet Crawley House.

There was no sound as they entered, it appeared that Anna, Mosely, Mrs Bird and Beth were either out or downstairs.

Matthew grabbed Mary's hand and headed to the stairs.

'But Matthew! The servants!'

'Can surely not hear us.'

Mary was filled with excitement as they ran upstairs and into Matthew's bedroom.

They began ferociously kissing as Mary untied Matthew's shirt and Matthew set to work on Mary's dress. Gradually, all clothing fell to the floor and Matthew was clung to Mary, with no space between them, furiously kissing.

They began to stumble backwards, still kissing and they fell onto the bed, both of them hot with, lust, excitement and passion.

'Mary…' Matthew whispered between kisses.

'I can't hold on much longer…'

'Then don't,' Mary whispered back fiendishly.

Then Matthew sunk into her and they groaned, tightly immersed in each other and in heaven with each other. Neither wanted to let go.

….

The next morning came far too quickly, and Mary and Matthew trudged sleepily down to breakfast, having both noticed their servants hand been very distant and quite. They walked into the dining room to see a very heavy-eyed Isobel buttering her toast furiously.

'Ah. At last. Sit,' she said to the both. Half yawning and half stern.

Mary and Matthew exchanged puzzled looks as they cautiously sat down.

'You could have at least asked for the house to be vacated,' Isobel said quietly.

'What do you mean?' Matthew asked.

'None of us got any sleep until the small hours Matthew with you and Mary… at it like rabbits,' Isobel whispered even quieter.

Mary blushed furiously and so did Matthew.

'We thought we were alone…' Mary trembled.

'You were not. I was having a nice discussion with the staff downstairs when we heard elephants running up the stairs and then… well…'

'I'm sorry Mother,' Matthew whispered.

'I should think so. Now, I'm just going to get something from upstairs then we are going to Downton to visit Sybil. Hurry up,' said Isobel as she left Mary and Matthew.

Mary was still trembling but Matthew began to laugh.

'Matthew! It isn't funny!'

'Oh come on Mary, you've got to admit it is!'

'But they heard…'

'I know. Maybe we should try somewhere else in the future…'

'Matthew!'

But Matthew just winked. 'Come on then, eat up, I'm sure little Alice wants to see Aunty Mary.'

'I still can't believe they heard…'

'Oh relax Mary. We'll just have to be creative next time…'

'Matthew!' said Mary, but they both just giggled. Even Mary started to find it amusing.

'Come on!' said Isobel calling them from the hall.

Matthew and Mary got up, having barely eaten anything and headed out, still laughing together.


	19. The Big Surprise

It was the 15th April 1920, the family had just eaten luncheon and it was time for Martha, Sybil and Tom to make their departure after a unplanned lengthy stay at Downton.

Everyone was gathered in the entrance hall, even Isobel and Matthew, and two cars were waiting outside.

'Mama, it's been lovely having you!' said Cora emotionally hugging her mother.

'Thank you for such a wonderful stay, everyone, but I must head off. I don't want to miss my train!'

Everyone waved a tearful goodbye to Martha as she drove off.

'Thank heaven for that…' Violet muttered under her breath.

'Everything's ready,' said Tom coming inside, having just packed the remaining items of baby gear they had bought while in Yorkshire.

Little Alice was snuggled in her mother's arms, sleeping away. Cora came over and stroked her little hair.

'I don't want to let you three go!' she sobbed. 'I'll miss you terribly.'

'We'll be back soon,' Sybil assured her mother with a smile.

'Take care Sybil,' said Robert. 'And you Tom. Enjoy the early days. I know I did.'

'Thank you, your lordship,' said Tom, and the men shook hands, which always made Sybil giggle.

'Alice?' Sybil whispered. 'Will you say goodbye to Auntie Mary and Auntie Edith?'

Mary and Edith cooed over their little niece as she smiled in her sleep.

'Oh Sybil, I shall miss you terribly,' Mary sobbed quietly.

'You must come and visit me soon then! You loved Ireland!'

'We did!' Mary smiled.

'Well, goodbye everyone,' Sybil sobbed.

'Telephone us when you arrive home!' Cora wept.

'Of course!' Tom smiled.

The new little family climbed into the car and drove off, saying goodbye to Downton, with an extra passenger in hand.

'It feels rather empty now…' Violet sighed.

'Matthew,' said Isobel. 'Shouldn't we be heading home?'

Mary sensed that Isobel was trying to conceal a sense of urgency but what the urgency was she didn't know. Matthew had been a bit distant lately, and they had certainly not spent as much one-on-one time with each other, even though Mary still wasn't pregnant. Matthew was working later and later and their conversations were becoming briefer and briefer. Though Mary decided to keep quiet, she didn't want to make a fuss.

'Yes Mother,' said Matthew. 'We don't want to be late.'

'Late for what?' Mary asked as they held hands.

Matthew just chuckled. 'Goodbye Cousin Robert, Cora, Edith, Violet.'

'Goodbye dears,' Violet smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

Mary became even more suspicious now. The whole walk home, none of them spoke. They then arrived at Crawley House, and the motor was loaded with cases and the chauffer was standing beside it, along with Anna and Mosely.

'W-What?' said Mary.

Matthew began to laugh. 'We're going on our honeymoon, Mary!'

Mary was in total shock. It still hadn't sunk in.

'But, Matthew, my clothes? My jewellery? We need to pack, we haven't booked a holiday…'

'No. _We_ haven't booked a holiday. But I have. Everything is packed. Though organising it was a hassle. We were _supposed_ to leave on the first, but little Alice put a stop to that so I had to haggle and beg and get the trip re-arranged.'

'Oh Matthew!' Mary gasped, throwing herself at Matthew for a long warm hug. 'You didn't have to do this!'

'Oh but I do. I want to. You are my wife, I love you, and I want to spend my time with you. Anna has agreed to come, and she'll have a little holiday to herself. I think she deserves one.'

'I agree!' said Mary smiling at Anna. 'Where are we going?'

'All in good time. We should head off. Goodbye Mother.'

'Have fun!' said Isobel, hugging and kissing them both. They then climbed into the car with Anna and the driver in the front and Mary and Matthew in the back.

'You know it's funny…' Mary giggled to herself.

'What is?' asked Matthew.

'How Alice was born on April Fools. Because Sybil and Tom were the April Fools, weren't they? They left in April, didn't they, and Alice is the daughter of the April Fools!'

Matthew laughed, 'I suppose you're right.'

'How long is the journey?' Mary inquired.

'Well…' said Matthew. 'We'll be getting the train shortly, and that will take a while…'

'Ohhh,' said Mary cutting Matthew off in her excitement, though he didn't seem to mind.

…..

They had arrived at the station, and as everything was being unloaded, Mary and Matthew climbed into the 1st class cabin, and sat beside each other on the soft red seats.

Moments later the whistle of the train blew and steam trickled past the windows in the afternoon sun.

'I'm so tired…' said Mary as the train pulled away.

'Then sleep,' said Matthew. 'For the journey is long from over.'

Mary snuggled into her husband's warm arms and fell into her dreams. Though nowadays, they barely differed from reality.


	20. The Final Destination

'Mary? M-Mary?'

Mary stirred in her husband's arms. How long had she been asleep for? What was going on? Then she remembered. She was on her way to her honeymoon, with the husband of her dreams. She opened her eyes gently to see him smiling down at her, stroking her cheek.

'Where are we?' Mary asked.

'The train is just pulling in. Then it's a short drive to the next stop,' Matthew smiled.

'Which is?'

'All in good time darling, all in good time.'

Mary and Matthew carefully stepped out of the train where Anna was waiting for them.

'Did you enjoy your journey?' Mary asked her.

'Yes thank you, milady. I've just been told our car is over there,' said Anna, pointing to a classic car where the chauffeur was standing beside it in bright green livery.

The three of them approached the car as the chauffeur collected their luggage and loaded it on to the car. Moments later they were off, and heading, for Mary, into the unknown.

Mary gazed out of the window, and then her nostrils were filled with sea air. Had they reached the coast? Then her questions were answered as a large ship came into view.

'We're going on a boat?' she asked Matthew.

'Yes. But where on the boat, is a secret,' Matthew winked.

All of luggage, and Mary, Matthew and Anna climbed aboard. The ship was grand, large and very spacious.

'This is… incredible…' Mary whispered to Matthew.

Matthew took Mary's hand. 'Shall we explore?'

Mary's face light up like a child's on Christmas day. There were dining rooms, drawing rooms, bars, libraries, it was wonderful. Then Matthew lead her up flight after flight of stairs until they reached the deck of the boat.

Mary looked out to the sea and sighed, 'Isn't it beautiful?'

Matthew smiled as he led her to sit on a bench facing the waves.

'Do you think the Titanic was like this?' Mary asked sounding a little childish. She couldn't help think about James and Patrick and how they died.

'Much bigger and grander,' Matthew chuckled.

'And we're quite safe?'

Matthew put his gentle arm around his wife. 'Mary. There's no need to be worried. We'll be there soon.'

'And where is there exactly?'

Matthew laughed, 'I'm not that easily fooled. Now come with me.'

Matthew took Mary to the front of the boat, and leant her against the railing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her warmth trickle through his fingers. 'Isn't it beautiful?' he whispered delicately into Mary's ear.

Mary turned round in his arms and smiled at him.

'Close your eyes,' she whispered.

'What?'

'Close your eyes, Matthew. Close your eyes.'

Matthew shut his eyes, then Mary planted a tender kiss on his lips. He then lifted her high, deepened the kiss and it became more powerful and lustful as he spun her in circles.

'Matthew!' Mary cried between kissing. 'Everyone's watching!'

'Good!' Matthew shouted so everyone on the deck turned to face the couple. 'Because I want everyone to know that I love Lady Mary Crawley more than anything and I never want to be apart from her!'

Mary laughed bashfully then kissed him tenderly as a 'thank-you'.

…

Finally, the ship docked, and the sky was dark. Anna had managed to find the newly-weds, and they exited the boat to be greeted by a small man.

'Bienvenue à la France!' he smiled.

Mary hugged Matthew tightly. 'Matthew! This is amazing!' she said as Anna handed the man their cases.

'I shall drive you to your destination, non?' the man smiled.

'Thank you,' Matthew smiled.

One final car journey later, they finally arrived. Mary was looking up at a large house in the middle of a small French village. As they wandered around, she saw there was a small little cottage at the back, which she presumed was for Anna. Even though it was dark, Mary saw that the gardens were beautiful.

'Oh Matthew,' she said, turning to her husband as they settled into their bedroom. Anna was in her little cottage also settling in.

'Don't thank me Mary, it was the least I could do. Now. We have almost everything unpacked, we ate on the boat, it's getting late. Do you have any ideas what we could do?' said Matthew suggestively, grasping Mary's waist.

'Maybe…' Mary giggled as the couple began to kiss. Heaven seemed all too close for the young couple, and they wanted it to stay that way.


	21. A Day Out To Remember

'Good morning, milady,' came the bright voice of Anna.

Mary stired slightly and turned to see Matthew wasn't there. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and had to pinch herself to remind her that she was on her honey moon.

Anna was holding Mary's corset and smiling down at her. 'Mr Crawley is downstairs. He didn't want to wake you.'

Mary carefully wrapped her night gown around her as she got up, having remembered it was barely worn that night.

Anna dressed Mary in a new pink dress with new layers that were coming into fashion. The girls headed downstairs to see Matthew tucking into some breakfast. He smiled foolishly at Mary.

'Morning,' he mumbled with a mouth full of toast.

'You've got crumbs on your shirt,' Mary pointed out.

Matthew quickly brushed them off and laughed. 'Now. Plan for today. Anna, you go out and enjoy yourself. Enjoy your holiday, it is as much yours and Mary and I's. Mary, I'm taking _you_ out.'

'Where?' Mary inquired.

'Will you not let me surprise you?'

Mary giggled, 'I'm not very good at surprises.'

'Then you'll have to learn. We have a car coming in about an hour for us.'

'Now I am curious!' Mary smiled. 'Anna, why don't you get changed?'

'Alright. Is there anything else I can do for you before you go?'

'Yes,' said Matthew. 'Is the basket done?'

'Yes Mr Crawley, it's in the hall way.'

'Oh you are an angel. Thank you. And please, call me Matthew!'

Anna smiled, bowed her head and headed out and to her cottage.

Mary approached Matthew, and sat on him, straddling him.

'My my Mary!' he exclaimed. 'This is very unladylike!'

Mary giggled, 'So where are you taking me?'

'Mary! It's a surprise,' said Matthew kissing her softly. 'Now off you get, eat, and then we'll be ready to go.'

…..

The car pulled up outside, and Mary, Matthew and the mysterious basket piled into the car, and they set off.

'Matthew! _Please_ tell me where we are going!' Mary pestered like a little child.

'Now Mary. If you ask one more time, you will have to suffer the consequences!' Matthew teased her.

'And what are they?'

'I don't know yet, but I'll soon decide…'

The journey was not long and then they pulled up on the side of the road. Before them were endless hills with long swishing grass covering them. The area was deserted.

'Have we come to see hills?' asked Mary, trying to hide her disappointment. Her husband had apparently brought her here to see hills.

'What's on the other side of the hills,' Matthew smiled as he took the basked from the car before it drove off.

'H-how are we going to get back?' Mary panicked.

'All in good time,' Matthew smiled fiendishly.

'So do I have to climb these hills?'

'Yes.'

The couple wandered up to the top of the hills after a lot of moaning from Mary. But when they reached the top, she stopped dead. Before her was an empty white beach and a deep blue sea. She felt the sea air run through her airways as she breathed deeply.

'Oh Matthew…' she whispered.

'A friend of mine tipped me off about this one. No one comes here apparently. So I thought maybe we could spend some time together, on the beach!'

Mary flung her arms around Matthew. 'You do know how much I love you, don't you?'

'I believe I do,' Matthew smiled. 'So, are we going to race down to the beach?'

'Ladies don't run!' Mary exclaimed.

'Suit yourself!' said Matthew as he began to pelt down the hill.

It took Mary less than a second to decide she was going to join him as she chased him down, the breeze blowing her skirt everywhere, but she didn't care.

Then Matthew tripped and fell at the bottom. Mary also tripped, and landed straight on top of him, and they were both in histerics.

'I think I won!' Matthew panted.

'Only because I'm in a skirt!'

'Excuses!' said Matthew and he kissed Mary tenderly.

'So what's in the basket?' Mary enquired.

Matthew sat up so Mary slid off him and sat up opposite him. Inside the basket was a small box, containing what looking like food, two large towels and…

'Is that… a bathing suit?' asked Mary holding up a small dress. Then there was Matthew's bathing suit which was an all in one suit. Mary hadn't been swimming since she was a child, as was completely bowled over.

'Yes. We are going to get changed and go for a swim!'

'But there aren't any changing areas!' Mary pointed out.

'I hardly think a husband and wife need to change separately. Especially a husband and wife who are as intimate as us,' said Matthew with a twinkle in his eye.

They both carefully got changed, eyeing each other up as they did, until they were ready to swim.

'I feel very exposed,' said Mary.

'Good,' Matthew smiled, as he took her hand and ran her down to the sea.

'Matthew! Matthew! Matthew! You are _not_ running me into the water!' Mary screamed as she let go of Matthew and stood firmly on the shoreline with her arms folded.

'Fine!' said Matthew, and he scooped her up and into his arms. As he waded into the sea.

'Don't you _dare_…' Mary said to Matthew.

Matthew burst out laughing, 'It is time for your punishment! One! Two! Three!' and he threw Mary into the sea. Her hair fell apart and the clips floated to the surface. She emerged, soaking wet, with her long curly hair draping down to her waist.

'That was _not_ funny!' said Mary, half irritated and half amused.

'Oh it was!' Matthew chuckled.

'Right! That's it!' Mary screamed as she chased Matthew around the sea. She then leapt on his back, and he toppled into the sea, face first with her clinging on to him. He stuck his head out to the surface for air and couldn't stop smiling.

'Alright, you win,' he confessed.

'Thank you!' said Mary climbing off him.

'You know Mary. I happen to think you aren't exposed enough.'

Mary's eyes bulged. 'Matthew Crawley! Are you suggesting we… we swim… unclothed?' she said as her voice got quieter.

'There's no one here!' Matthew declared.

'Yes, but…'

But Matthew ignored her, and began to undress her. She was simply devine as she stood fully exposed in the water.

'This is mad!' Mary whispered. She still felt surprisingly warm. The French weather was much better than the English.

'Are you going to leave me clothed by myself?' Matthew asked suggestively.

Mary pulled his swimsuit down in one easy tug. They stood silently, staring at each other, admiring each other.

'Well, how do you feel now?' Matthew asked.

'Like this,' said Mary, and she began to vigorously kiss him.

Before either of them knew it, Matthew was over Mary, smiling down at her.

'You seriously want to…. in the sea?' Mary giggled.

'Why not? I am unleashing my creativity!' Matthew laughed.

'Prove it,' Mary smiled fiendishly. Then she let out a small cry, as they became one, immersed in each other, and immersed in passion and lust.

…

'You feel cold,' Matthew stated, as he and Mary lay next to each other in the sea.

'Only a little,' Mary giggled.

Matthew hopped out of the sea, ran back to the basket, and returned with the towels. He gently wrapped Mary up, put his arm round her, and lead her back onto the beach and towards the basket.

'How about some luncheon?' he asked.

'I am ravenous!' Mary exclaimed, and they both tucked in.

Not long later, everything had been eaten and they were both full.

'We should probably get dressed,' said Mary.

'As much as it pains me, as I love to look at you, you are probably right,' Matthew agreed.

So they both slipped back into their clothes, though Mary's hair was considerably messier. They then packed the lunch box and swimwear into the basket when a voice of a man came.

'Matthew Crawley?'

'Yes?' Matthew called, as the source of the voice had not appeared. Then a man became visible from the hills.

'Ah! Thank you Mr Wilks!'

Mary was completely baffled. What on earth did Matthew have in store?

'A lift to…' the man began, but he was soon cut off by Matthew.

'Can we first make a quick diversion to Coast Line House?' asked Matthew. 'We need to quickly change.'

'Of course!' said Mr Wilks.

…...

Mary and Matthew had got changed into their evening wear, and were off to another destination. Mary decided not to ask where they were going, as she began to enjoy the mystery. Then her eyes lit up as they arrived outside a theatre.

'We're going to a show, then out for dinner, then back home. Happy?' Matthew smiled.

'Matthew. I am a very lucky girl,' Mary said warmly.

'Only what you deserve!'

…

It was very late when Matthew and Marry arrived back to their holiday home, and Anna had long gone to bed, They climbed the stairs, into their room, and changed into their pyjamas.

'I know you probably want to…' Mary said. 'You know… but I'm so exhausted…'

'You're right,' said Matthew. 'I was more than satisfied earlier. We shall finally, have a night where we actually sleep!'

They climbed into bed, and Matthew nestled Mary under his arm.

'Goodnight, my sweet,' he whispered.

'Goodnight, my Perseus.'


	22. In Sickness And In Health

It was the night before departure, and Mary was wrapped up in Matthew's arms in the garden of their holiday home.

'Thank you Matthew,' she whispered. 'For everything.'

'Don't thank me Mary. Being your wife is more than enough repayment,' he said, kissing her on the head. 'Besides, I wanted to come to France.'

'Why?'

'Because last time I was here, I almost became parylised.

'Oh Matthew,' Mary whispered, 'I completely forgot. I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be. I just had to come back. I lost so much here, and yet I'm here again and I have gained so much. I wanted some closure.'

'Of course,' said Mary.

'You're shivering darling, and it's dark. Let's get inside.'

…..

The holiday had gone far too fast for the liking of Matthew and Mary Crawley. It was the 22nd April and they and Anna had just entered a warm Crawley House.

'Oh! My dears!' Isobel cried as they entered, hugging and kissing them both. 'Did you enjoy yourselves?'

'It was amazing!' said Mary, gazing into Matthew's eyes.

'Oh good. Moseley will start getting everything sorted. Anna, why don't you come downstairs and have a cup of tea?'

Anna nodded, and headed downstairs.

'Oh, and by the way you two!' Isobel called. 'They want us up at Downton for dinner.'

…..

They arrived at Downton on time and began sharing news of their trip to the family, but Mary began to feel considerably hot, and sweaty. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Matthew, who pulled her aside as they entered the dining room.

'Darling, are you quite well?' he asked softly.

'I just feel a little light-headed Matthew. Nothing to worry about.

But Mary didn't feel better, and she took her first mouthful of the starter and swallowed it, then rushed out of the dining room and a sound of vomiting was heard.

'She looked awful,' Cora sighed sympathetically.

Matthew got up, 'I'll go and see how she is.'

'Shall I come?' Isobel offered.

'Thank you mother,' said Matthew. 'Do excuse us everyone.'

…..

Mary was lying on her old bed, with a bowl in her arms, and she was even paler than usual. Matthew kept stroking her cheek to comfort her.

'What on earth's the matter?' Isobel asked.

'I j-just feel really,' Mary spluttered, but then she was sick in the bowl. Isobel took the bowl away, and Matthew cleaned Mary up, just as she had done for him.

'Oh darling. You should stay here tonight,' said Isobel. 'They won't mind. I'll go and ask.'

'I want to stay too,' said Matthew. 'I don't want to leave you for a second.'

Mary smiled greatfully, trying to supress herself from vomiting, but she couldn't and Isobel only gave her the bowl just in time.

'There there…' Matthew whispered.

'I'll go and tell your parents. Rest easy,' said Isobel, and she left.

'Oh Matthew, you don't have to stay,' said Mary.

'I want to,' said Matthew firmly. 'You are my wife. I want to look after you. I know the great Lady Mary Crawley is a brave storm, but she needs her Perseus tonight,' he smiled.

Mary smiled back at him, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

….

**I AM GOING AWAY TODAY (31/07/12) SO WILL NOT POST TILL I RETURN (15/08/12).**


	23. The Diagnosis

Isobel had returned with Cora and Edith.

'Doctor Clarkson is on his way,' said Cora, kneeling on Mary's other side, taking Mary's hand, just as Matthew was doing.

'Really Mama I'm f-f-f…'

Matthew gently stroked Mary's face. 'Try not to speak darling, just rest, I know it's hard for you' he said with a smile, 'but you must try and relax. Alright?'

Mary nodded, showing her husband a grateful smile.

'Mary, I don't think I've seen you so ill since you had that illness when you were eleven,' Edith smiled.

'And you refused to leave me alone,' Mary whispered.

'And Sybil brought you biscuits, which just made everything worse!' Cora laughed, as the door opened.

'Doctor Clarkson is here,' said Robert as he entered, shortly followed by Doctor Clarkson himself.

'Hello Lady Mary, what seems to be the problem?' he asked.

'Well she was ill at dinner,' Isobel interrupted, 'And has been sick a few times, and she's rather pale.'

'Yes I can see,' said Clarkson begrudgingly. 'Can you all leave us for a moment. I just want a personal examination with Lady Mary. I'm sure Mr Crawley, you can come back one I'm finished, though just you, she needs space.'

Everyone got up and filed out, and so did Matthew, but not until he kissed Mary gently on the hand. He closed the door behind him, and waited down the corridor, his mind spinning in anxiety.

Everyone had gone downstairs, except for Edith, who followed Matthew, sensing his concerned.

'I wouldn't worry Matthew. Mary is even tougher than she makes out. Sympathy is never something she has desired,' Edith assured him.

'I've just never seen her like this before.'

'And I understand how distressing it must be, but I'm sure it's nothing for you to worry about.'

'Thank you, Edith.'

'I see you need time alone. We're all downstairs if you need us,' Edith smiled, and she went downstairs.

Matthew felt like it had been hours since Clarkson had ushered them all out. But then eventually Doctor Clarkson peered out of the bedroom, and Matthew leapt in anticipation.

'Do you want to come in Mr Crawley?'

Matthew showed no expression and followed Clarkson in. He arrived at Mary's bedside, sat on the end of the bed and faced his wife, as he took her hands in his.

'I'll leave you to it,' Clarkson smiled, as he bowed out of the room and closed the door tightly.

Mary sat up with a smile on her face, though still pale and frail.

'What's wrong? What did he say? Will you have to stay here tonight? Can I stay?'

Mary couldn't help but chuckle at her husband's concern.

'Clarkson thinks it would be better if I went home soon, a rest in my own bed if you know what I mean.'

'But what's wrong exactly?'

Mary bit her lip. 'Do you promise not to tell anyone. At least until the morning?'

'Now I'm really concereded,' said Matthew clutching Mary's hands tighter. 'Oh Mary I'm so sorry…'

'Matthew! I'm pregnant!'

For a split second, Matthew froze, then he embraced his wife gently, and lovingly. 'Oh Mary! This is fantastic! Oh Mary!'

Mary nuzzled her face into Matthew's neck. 'I'm glad you think so. I don't think I can wait for months! I want the baby now, Matthew!'

Matthew laughed, 'Steady on Mary! You know, it feels like our wedding day all over again, I'm just too happy to explain.'

'What have I told you about explanations, Matthew?'

'That actions are far better?'

'Exactly,' Mary smiled.

Matthew leant in, and gently kissed his wife on her soft lips.

'I love you.'

'I love you.'


	24. Telling the Family

Mary fluttered her eyelids. It was rather strange to wake up in her old bed. Even stranger to see her husband facing away from her, sitting at her dressing table, looking through her draws. If Mary had seen this 8 years ago, she would have screamed, but now she saw it as cute. She quickly closed her eyes, hoping Matthew had not seen her awake.

She heard Matthew stand up and sit beside her on the bed. She felt Matthew's gentle yet masculine fingers stroke her cheek and she wriggled at his touch. She couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer, and her deep brown eyes met his bright blue ones.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

Mary had almost forgotten she was pregnant. She sat up and smiled at Matthew. 'Better, but I'd like to go home.'

'I'm glad you think of Crawley House as home,' Matthew smiled. 'Don't you want to stay for breakfast.'

'No. I might eat later. I don't think I could stand the family if they found out just yet. We'll come back for dinner, but I think right now, I'd like to sneak out and leave with minimal fuss.'

Matthew chuckled. 'Do you need any help getting ready before the great escape?'

Mary laughed, 'Well, if you're asking if I need help getting dressed, which by the way in any other circumstances would be very inappropriate, then yes. Please do help me.'

…

Mary was finally dressed, and she and Matthew, hand in hand, crept down the stairs, they were undetected until they arrived at the front door, where Carson was standing proudly.

'Lady Mary? Mr Crawley?'

'We aren't here!' Mary whispered.

'Very well,' said Carson as he opened the door for them, and bid them a goodbye.

…

It was late afternoon. Matthew was lying comfortably on the sofa, with Mary beside him. He was gently stroking her hair with one hand, and massaging her stomach for another.

'When are we going to tell everyone?' Matthew asked.

'Tonight,' said Mary. 'At dinner. We'll tell everyone. I can write to Sybil tomorrow and I'm sure Mama with write to grandma.'

'Seems like just yesterday when Alice was born.'

'And I remember saying I wasn't pregnant yet…'

'And I said I'd soon change that.'

'And you did,' Mary giggled, as the door opened to reveal Isobel.

'You should get ready, we're heading to Downton soon,' she smiled, and she slipped out.'

…..

Everyone was well immersed in their dinner when Matthew gave Mary a knowing look, and she coughed slightly, causing a ripple of silence.

She took Matthew's hand, trying to hide her smile for just a while longer. 'Matthew and I have something to tell you all,' Mary smiled. No one spoke, everyone just stared in anticipation.

'I'm pregnant.'

Jaws fell open, gasps were heard, and Cora burst into tears. 'Oh this is wonderful!' Isobel exclaimed.

Matthew looked at Mary adoringly, 'It certainly is,' he beamed.

'To the future heir!' said Robert holding up his glass.

'The future heir!'


	25. The End Of One Fairytale

A few weeks had passed since Mary learned she was pregnant, and was not taking the new found sympathy and attention for granted. Matthew was constantly running errands for her around Crawley house, remaining oblivious to the fact that pregnant women are not completely immobile. Isobel found it all highly amusing, as they sat discussing the future over afternoon tea in the drawing room, while Matthew was busy scribbling at his desk in the corner.

'Have you thought of names?' Isobel asked.

'Not yet,' said Mary. 'But I'm hoping it's a boy.'

'Naturally.'

'Had you decided Matthew's name by this time?'

Isobel shifted uncomfortably, 'Well, Matthew was a bit of a surprise.'

Matthew chocked on the air and Mary smiled. 'Mother!' Matthew hissed.

Isobel just chuckled. 'My mother had much the same reaction when I told her. But of course we were delighted.'

Then suddenly, Mary winced and clutched her stomach.

'Are you all right?' Matthew asked standing up suddenly.

'Yes, yes. Just an ache that's all,' said Mary. 'Is this common?' she asked Isobel.

'Sometimes,' Isobel smiled.

Matthew was still uneasy and didn't sit down.

'Oh don't worry Matthew you can…. Arghhh….' Mary clutched her stomach again, the pain was more intense this time.

Matthew dived over to Mary, knelt beside her and took her hand. 'Mother is this supposed to happen?' he asked anxiously.

Isobel didn't answer straight away, but then said, 'Why don't you go to the bathroom Mary?'

Mary nodded, and headed upstairs, still clutching her stomach, leaving Matthew as pale as snow.

'Is she alright?' Matthew asked.

'I'm sure she is,' said Isobel dismissively.

Then a petrifying scream came from upstairs, causing Matthew to leap up. 'MATTHEW!' Mary screamed.

…

Mary was in her nightwear, sitting beside Matthew, immersed in his arms on her bed. Isobel was standing at the end, and so was Dr Clarkson.

'I'm so sorry, Lady Mary,' said Dr Clarkson solemnly.

Mary sobbed quietly and Matthew hugged her tighter, but still gently, tracing his finger across her cheek.

'It's all my fault,' Mary sobbed.

'No it isn't!' said Matthew. 'Of course it isn't! Mary don't fret, there is nothing you could have done. Nothing.'

'Matthew's right. These things happen,' Isobel sighed.

'Will I… will we ever be able to have children again?' Mary stuttered.

'I don't see why not but…'

'But?' Mary asked.

'But it will take time, and we can't know if there's any… lasting damage…'

Mary cried louder, and Matthew pressed her against his chest. 'Mary, everything's alright. We don't need to worry about that now.'

'Mrs Crawley, shall we go downstairs?' Clarkson asked.

Isobel nodded, and they left Mary and Matthew alone. Mary was still crying, but Matthew stayed by her, comforting her and soothing her.

'Matthew if I can't…' she began.

'If you can't what?'

'If I can't… have children… then you should leave because… because…'

'No,' said Matthew firmly. 'I love _you_. Children or no children.'

'But the estate and the title and…'

'Don't you see Mary? I don't care! All I care about… is you!'

'But we need to…'

'What you need to do, is rest,' said Matthew calmly, but definitely.

Mary wiped her tears away. 'Oh Matthew, I do love you.'

'I love you to.'

'But how will we face the family?'

'Together,' said Matthew. 'Together.'


	26. Gaining A Sister

Matthew knew Mary couldn't face it herself. So Matthew went up to Downton himself, to break the news to the family.

He was greeted by a warm Mr Carson.

'Mr Crawley! How nice to see you! Is Mary well?'

Matthew couldn't answer. It hurt him too much, and he knew he had to tell the family first, so he just smiled. 'Where are Lord and Lady Grantham?'

'They're in the drawing room with the Dowager Countess and Lady Edith

Matthew nodded, and headed into the drawing room, quickly followed by Carson. He didn't have time to announce Matthew's arrival before he entered.

'Matthew!' said Robert brightly. 'How's Mary?'

Matthew had to bite his lip to stop him crying. He'd never felt more sad.

'Matthew?' said Cora quietly.

'M-Mary… she's… she's… she's lost the baby.'

Everyone gasped. 'Oh I'm so sorry,' said Robert solemnly.

Matthew felt a tear run down his cheek.

'Oh my dear. I am so sorry,' said Violet.

'M-Mary couldn't f-face it. I said I w-would…' But Matthew couldn't speak. His voice was breaking.

'Matthew,' said Edith quietly. 'Shall I come back with you? I'd like to see Mary.'

'Please,' said Matthew hoarsely.

…..

Mary had been sat anxiously in bed. She hadn't left her bed since she learned of her loss. She didn't want to leave. Then a loud knock came from the door.

'Come in,' Mary stuttered.

Edith came in, wearing a sympathetic smile. 'Matthew's just told us, I'm so sorry, Mary, I'm so, so sorry,' she said, sitting on the bed beside Mary, taking her hand.

'Oh Edith,' Mary sobbed as she began to cry harder.

'Mary. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing. Don't blame yourself. No one is to blame.'

'But if I can't have children then…'

'Mary! You're talking nonsense. Matthew loves you, children or no children. '

'Oh Edith…'

'But Mary. Listen to me. I know you're upset, and tired, but you need get out soon. I know it's early, but you need to _try_ and move on. There will be other opportunities.'

'I know Edith but…'

'Trust me, Mary. Why don't you get ready, and I drive you out into Ripon. We can have some lunch, and a good catch up. Does that sound alright?'

Mary nodded.

'Come on then,' said Edith standing up. 'I'll just go and fetch Anna.'

Edith left and headed downstairs. Mary had never been cared for by Edith as an adult. The last time had been when they were children when she accidently tripped over Patrick, and Edith took her to Carson to clean her cuts. Mary was glad to have Edith back, as she missed Sybil terribly.

She knew Edith was right. She had to get out, and when Anna entered, Mary got out of bed, ready to face the music.


	27. The Unexpected Guest

Edith's visits with Mary had certainly helped her get back on her feet. Unfortunately, this hadn't stopped Mary quarrelling with Matthew. On one evening, Mary stormed out of Crawley House, telling her husband that he needed to re-marry and she would move away, however she only got as far as the front door before Matthew caught up with her and made her come back inside. Admittedly, the miscarriage had taken its toll on the newlyweds, but they got through it with hot cups of tea and early nights.

It was now June, and Mary and Matthew were back to their usual selves, including their usual activities. Then one warm morning, while Mary, Matthew and Isobel were visiting the family, a familiar face arrived in the drawing room.

'Sir Anthony Strallan,' Carson boomed as the smiling figure of Sir Anthony waltzed into the drawing toom. Edith stood up, blushing ferociously.

Mary looked at Matthew with a knowing eye. They were definitely meeting up again.

'Sir Anthony!' Cora exclaimed, as Robert stared at Violet, who just smiled.

Edith was staring at the floor, trying to hide her smile.

'Such a pleasure,' said Sir Anthony, 'But alas I cannot stay long. I was hoping for a private word with you, your lordship,' said Anthony, staring at Robert.

Robert stood up, still confused. 'Of course, let us go into the library.'

After the two men left, the drawing room erupted with chatter.

'Well that's a surprise!' said Mary.

'Oh, is it?' said Edith sounding high-pitched, in a failed attempt to hide her feelings as she sat back down.

'Edith?' asked Cora.

'I hope Robert isn't in for a lecture on the garden,' Violet muttered.

'I wonder what he wants!' said Mary staring at Edith, who was so red, she was almost unrecognisable.

'How should I know?' Edith whispered.

But shortly afterwards, Robert and Anthony returned. Robert was hiding his smile, but Anthony was not. He was positively beaming.

'Lady Edith?' he said.

Edith shot up out of her chair, looking rather flustered. 'Erm… yes?'

Then Anthony knelt down, and took a shiny diamond ring from his pocket.

'Lady Edith Crawley? Will you marry me?'

'Yes…' Edith whispered, as he gently placed the ring on her finger, stood up and hugged her tightly.

Everyone clapped and cheered, and Cora burst into tears.

'Another wedding!' Violet cheered and she winked at Edith.

'Congratulations!' said Matthew brightly.

Edith couldn't speak, she was so excited.

'Sir Anthony,' Robert piped up, 'You are the first of my son-in-laws to ask for permission!'

Matthew blushed before Mary gently tapped him on the shoulder.

'We shall have to write to Sybil! She'll have to come for the wedding!' Cora exclaimed.

'Absolutely!' Edith smiled, having not said anything until now.

'She'll be delighted!' said Mary standing up.

Then something happened, that the Crawleys had never imagined. Mary hugged her first sister. She was so happy to be at peace with Edith at last. Then Edith whispered in her ear, 'Are you pleased?'

'Yes,' said Mary, smiling, as they broke apart.

'Well I never!' Robert chuckled.

'Well, this is far too much excitement for a woman of my age!' Violet smiled. 'Congratulations Edith. Carson? Could you fetch the car for me? I'm feeling awfully tired.'

Carson nodded and headed out.

'Now, wedding plans!' Isobel cried.

'And this is our cue to leave,' Matthew smiled, standing up and taking Mary's hand. 'I think we'll stroll back.'

'Well it was lovely to see you,' said Cora, hugging and kissing Mary and Matthew, before they made their exit, and breathed the fresh country air.

'I'm glad we left. I don't know how long I could have stayed listening to them planning, it was bad enough for us!' Mary giggled.

'I remember,' Matthew smiled. 'Also, it gives us some peace and quiet at home.'

'What are you suggesting Matthew?' said Mary, her eyes twinkling.

Matthew just chuckled, as they headed home.


	28. A Second Chance

July rolled in and so did the sun, which Mary and Edith took full advantage of this as Edith popped round to Crawley to have some afternoon tea in the garden with her sister.

'Not long until the big day!' said Mary excitedly.

'I know! August 4th!' Edith cried.

'I guess you won't be the maiden aunt after all!'

'I guess not! And as soon as Sybil arrives next week we are getting your bridesmaid dresses fitted. Now Sybil will fit into something of a more normal size.'

Mary smiled as her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

'Are you all right, Mary?'

'I must confess, I'm not. I've been rather sick recently and I'm not very hungry…'

Edith smiled at Mary.

'What?'

'Well Mary… I think I might know what's wrong with you…'

'Then please tell me. I don't know how much more I can take!'

'Well Mary… have you… erm…'

'Have I what? Oh hurry up Edith!' said Mary impatiently.

'Well have you and Matthew been… together?'

'Edith. We live together.'

'No I mean have you been _together_. If you know what I mean…'

'No. I don't.'

'Well, have you and Matthew… you know…'

'WHAT?'

'Have-you-and-Matthew-spent-the-night-together-recently?' Edith said quickly.

'Oh,' said Mary, blushing. 'Well, yes. Wait… do you think I'm… do you think I'm pregnant?'

'It's possible!' Edith smiled.

'But Doctor Clarkson said…'

'But Mary! He said you could still have children! You have the symptoms! You've certainly had a chance… I think you should go and see Clarkson.'

'What, now?'

'Yes! Now! Do you want me to come with you?'

'All right. But quickly, before Matthew notices I'm gone!'

….

Mary stepped out of Clarkson's room. Expressionless.

'Well?' said Edith cautiously.

Mary's smile widened and she jumped up and down. 'I'm pregnant!' and she gave her sister a warm hug. She had a second chance.


	29. Mary's Moment

Mary and Edith entered the drawing room of Crawley house, to see Matthew reading the newspaper by himself.

'Ah! Darling!' he said folding up the newspaper. 'Oh, hello Edith!'

Edith smiled, 'Hello Matthew.'

'Matthew! Well… I've got something to tell you,' said Mary.

'What? Is something wrong?' he asked with concern.

'No,' said Mary smiling as Matthew stood up and took her hands in his. 'I'm pregnant!'

Matthew laughed, and picked up Mary and swung her around, just like he had done when he proposed, and then put her down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, and then they heard a slight cough.

Mary and Matthew turned to see Edith staring at the floor.

'As happy as I am. Watching my sister and her husband… well… it's not something I want to witness. I'm off to Downton. Father expects you both for dinner.'

'See you then,' said Mary, hugging her sister.

'I can't wait until you tell everyone,' said Edith.

'Neither can I. But don't spoil it for me. I know what you're like with secrets.'

Edith turned scarlet. 'You know how sorry I am about that, don't you Mary?'

'I do now,' Mary smiled sympathetically.

Edith nodded, and headed out, leaving Mary and Matthew alone.

'Oh Matthew!' said Mary, as she hugged her husband.

'I just don't want to get _too_ over excited,' said Matthew quietly.

'Why not?'

Then Mary realised how big of an impact her miscarriage had had upon Matthew. After all, he was the father of her child. She hadn't considered his feelings at all. Just her own. She was overwhelmed with guilt.

'Oh Matthew, I'm sorry. I know I was selfish and-'

'No, Mary. You'd just lost your child-'

'-our child-'

'-and it was hard. Let's see this as another chance.'

'I'll try not to mess up this time,' said Mar frowning.

'You never messed anything up. Don't think that. Not ever. Now we should get ready, mother will be home soon, and we've got dinner.'

…

The family were gathered in the drawing room of Downton Abbey. Violet and Isobel were bickering about something irrelevant in Mary's opinion. Edith and Anthony were gazing into each other's eyes, which Mary found highly amusing. Robert and Cora were just talking, and Mary, was sat beside her husband. Her heart beating as it had done when he proposed. Matthew could hear it and smiled. It made him so happy that they were so giddy around each other still. Though this was partly due to nerves, as when they began to eat, Mary was going to tell her family her big news.

'Dinner is ready,' Carson announced.

Everyone filed out and into the dining room. Then when everyone began to eat, Matthew looked at Mary and she cleared her throat. They had agreed that it was Mary's news to tell, and she was ready to tell it.

'Everyone? I have something to tell you all,' said Mary nervously.

'Let me guess. You've joined the circus,' said Robert jokingly.

'No,' said Mary, 'I'm pregnant.'

Everyone's eyes lit up, and Edith giggled.

'Oh Mary!' Cora exclaimed, she had burst into tears, again.

Robert looked prouder than he'd ever been. He was trying hard not to cry.

Violet smiled lovingly, 'Oh my dear,' she whispered.

Isobel was quite frankly shocked that she hadn't been granted an early discovery since she was under the same roof.

Matthew look at Mary, and mouthed to her, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Mary mouthed back.


	30. Picnic

'Good morning Mary,' said Matthew, stroking Mary's hair as she stirred.

'Mmm,' she mumbled unconsciously.

'I have big plans for you today.'

'Oh?'

'You'll see.'

'We should get up. Anna-'

'Knows to leave us for a while longer. I think I'd like to sleep in, or lie in for a bit.'

Mary giggled, 'Well Matthew. What happened to the creature of duty?'

'He fell in love,' said Matthew, kissing Mary tenderly. 'How are you feeling?'

Matthew often asked this. Mary understood why, but couldn't help feeling slightly irritated when he did.

'Fine Matthew. Fine, please, don't worry.'

'But I will worry. Whether you tell me to or not.'

There was a knock at the door. Anna came in.

'Morning,' said Anna with a bright smile. 'Are you ready, milady?'

'Yes,' said Mary getting up, and following Anna into her dressing room.

Anna began to arrange the clothes and get Mary ready.

'How are you, Anna?'

'Very well. And you? Pregnancy treating you well?'

Mary smiled, 'Yes. Is there any progress on Bates?'

'Yes, they're going to hold the re-trail on March 12th.'

'I want to be there. I want to be with you Anna.'

'But Lady Mary, you do realise that-'

'I'll be heavily pregnant. Yes. But Anna, you are… well… the closest thing to a friend I have ever had. I will be there.'

Anna smiled, 'Stubborn as ever if I may say.'

'You may. And when we arrive nearer the time, you'll have to help me find a new lady's maid. You and Bates will leave and have a family of your own and-'

'That's if John is set free. Which I hope, but I don't want to create false hope. But I'll help you, yes.'

Mary smiled as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

'Oh Anna. You do make me look beautiful.'

…

'Are we ready?' asked Matthew as he and Mary climbed into the car.

'Definitely,' Mary giggled.

They drove off, where to, Mary had no idea. Then they reached a lake, surrounded by trees, and flowers, and families.

'Oh Matthew! This is… wonderful,' Mary whispered.

Matthew smiled as he pulled a basked from behind him. The same basket they had taken on holiday.

'What's in there?' Mary asked.

'Luncheon,' Matthew smiled.

The couple perched themselves on the edge of the water. Mary was tucked into Matthew's arms as he stroked her arm up and down.

'Matthew. You never fail to surprise me.'

'Good.'

'I have to pinch myself every day, just to see if it's all real.'

'If what's all real?'

'If I'm really married to Matthew Crawley. If I'm really pregnant with his child. If I'm really the happiest woman alive.'

'I am proud to say that you are, Mary. Don't ever doubt it.'

'Yes, darling,' Mary giggled.

'You know Mary, we have everything ahead of us. We have our whole lives together ahead.'

'And I cannot wait,' said Mary, as she gently kissed her husband.

….

**Sorry it isn't big, but I got my GCSE's today and my minds been all over the place (but don't worry I did well :P)**

**Back to usual tomorrow!**


	31. Bransons Back Again

The Crawley family, including Mary, Matthew and Isobel, were all gathered outside Downton Abbey, as Sybil, Tom and baby Alice arrived.

Sybil climbed out of the car, supported by Tom, carrying a bigger but never the less tiny and adorable Alice, who was sleeping peacefully.

Cora hugged Sybil gently, as Tom and Robert shook hands.

'How has she been?' asked Cora, looking at little Alice.

'Wonderful, would you like to hold her?' said Sybil.

Cora beamed and took little Alice in her arms.

'Shall we go in?' said Robert.

As they all filed in, Mary felt a warm hand clutch hers. She immediately thought it was Matthew's, but the hand was too small. She turned to see Sybil.

'I'm so sorry about the baby,' she said.

'What?' Mary replied, sounding startled. 'The baby's fine! Due in…' But then Mary remembered she hadn't told her younger sister she was pregnant again.

'So, you're pregnant again?' said Sybil, her eyes brightening.

'Yes,' said Mary. 'I completely forgot to write!'

'Oh don't worry!' Sybil giggled. 'This is fantastic!'

'Are you coming?' Matthew asked as he came back outside.

Mary and Sybil giggled as they joined.

…..

The majority of the day was spent playing with Alice, discussing the wedding, and Sybil giving Mary helpful advice, something she had never done before. Mary was exhausted when she finally climbed into bed with an equally exhausted Matthew that night.

'It's lovely to see Sybil again,' Mary sighed.

'Yes. Tom looks better. He was drained when we last saw him,' said Matthew.

'Well, they'd just had the baby.'

'True. Though I hope to be tougher.'

'Oh do you?'

They both giggled against each other.

'Are you looking forward to it then? Being a father.'

'Of _course_ I am Mary! More than anything! And I hope to repeat the experience.'

Mary raised her eyebrows. 'Oh do you now?'

'I do,' Matthew smiled, kissing Mary. 'I can see it now, a house, full of children. Happy children. You and I, tearing our hair out. Then we'll-'

Matthew noticed that Mary wasn't listening anymore. She had fallen asleep in his arms. With a smile, he too closed his eyes.


	32. Edith's Evening

Mary, Edith and Sybil were gathered in Edith's bedroom, the night before her wedding, and the girls were having some well-deserved time together.

'You know Mary,' said Sybil. 'I'm surprised you're awake. When I was pregnant, particularly in the early days, I spent most of my time in bed. Tom would always bring up tea and biscuits for when I woke up. He showed a complete different side to himself. He softened so much. You'll see that happen to Matthew. Mind you, can he get any softer?'

Mary giggled. 'Oh I don't know. We're both very excited. Pregnancy seems to be treating me well, though I doubt it would want to mess with Mary Crawley! Oh Edith, you have all of this to come!'

Edith blushed. 'I simply cannot believe that I am to get married tomorrow.'

'Neither can I,' Mary confessed.

'And are you looking forward to… tomorrow night?' Sybil asked.

'Really Sybil,' said Mary. 'Living with your working-class husband has really gone to your head. It isn't proper to remark on such things.'

'Oh Mary really. Times have changed. So Edith?'

Edith was quiet for a moment. 'I… I don't know.'

'Well. We hardly need to discuss it now, do we?' said Mary firmly.

Sybil looked taken aback, but continued conversation. 'So Edith. Do you want children?'

'Sybil, don't be so-'

'What? Don't be so what, Mary. Edith, you need to think-'

'STOP!' Edith cried.

'I'm sorry,' said Mary after a pause.

'Edith, what's the matter?' Sybil asked softly.

'I never thought I'd marry. Never, and now everything's coming at me all at once. I'm scared about my wedding night, I'm scared about children, I'm scared about leaving home, and I'm scared my sisters, with their perfect lives will just forget about me and-' but Edith stopped as she burst into tears.

Mary and Sybil placed their arms around Edith.

'Oh Edith. Marriage isn't a bad thing!' said Sybil. 'It's the best. And Mary and I aren't going anywhere.'

'Sybil's right. You and Sir Anthony are going to be very happy. Or you'll have me to answer to.'

Edith smiled, then the door opened, and Matthew was standing there.

'Are you ready to go Mary?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Mary standing up. 'Get some sleep Edith, and see you in the morning.'


	33. Lucky Day

It was the morning of Edith's wedding, and Matthew woke up suddenly. Mary was still sleeping beside him. He stared at the ceiling, smiling, remembering his own wedding, and how he had never been happier, and now he was lying next to his beautiful wife, who was carrying his child. Matthew Crawley was a lucky man indeed.

He rolled onto his side, and stroked Mary's neck. He felt her wriggle at his touch, and they smiled.

'Mary. It's time to wake up.'

'Already? Can't we stay in bed a bit loner?' asked Mary, smiling and with her eyes closed.

Matthew chuckled. 'You don't want to miss your sister's wedding, do you?'

'No, you're right,' said Mary as she sat up.

….

A few hours had passed, and the Crawley sisters were gathered in Edith's bedroom. Mary and Sybil were in deep red, and Edith was wearing a beautiful white dress.

'Edith. You look beautiful,' said Mary.

'I can't believe it! You're actually getting married!' Sybil giggled.

Edith smiled brightly, 'I know. I can't believe it myself! It's finally here!'

'And embrace it. Enjoy it!' said Sybil. 'This is the best day of your life. Well, equally with the birth of your children. I'll never forget when Alice was born.'

'Neither will I,' said Mary. 'I distinctly remember carrying you inside and almost giving Carson a heart attack!'

Sybil laughed, 'Oh his face! I've never looked back. She was the best thing that ever happened to Tom and I. I'm actually rather envious he has her at the moment.'

'Can't you be parted for few minutes?' Edith smiled.

'No. And when you have children, you will be the same! Oh Mary, I envy you! You must be so excited!'

'I am Sybil, but this is Edith's day. We have plenty of time to be excited for the baby.'

'Thank you!' said Edith, staring at Sybil, who just giggled.

The bedroom door opened and Robert came inside, beaming.

'It's almost time, come downstairs everyone!'

….

The church was beautifully decorated with lillies, and Edith looked stunning as she walked up the aisle.

The vicar cleared his throat and began, 'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.'

'Do you Sir Anthony Strallan take Lady Edith Crawley to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

'I will,' Sir Anthony smiled.

'Do you Lady Edith Crawley take Sir Anthony Strallan to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

'I will,' Edith smiled back.

The couple exchanged their bright gold rings, beaming at each other.

'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.'

Sir Anthony lightly kissed Edith and everyone clapped and cheered.

….

Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves at the party at Downton. Mary was dancing with Matthew when he took her aside to the deserted library.

'What is it?' Mary asked.

'I just wanted to let you know, that I am the happiest man alive. I don't tell you enough.'

Mary laughed. 'Oh Matthew. You're a silly one, you know that?'

'I think so,' Matthew chuckled.

Mary wrapped her arms around Matthew's neck, and kissed him lustfully as he gripped her waist and hoisted her into the air. Both in heaven.


	34. The New Heir

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as I was away. This is going to be the final chapter, as the new Downton Abbey series is coming up and I don't want to tred on their toes if you know what I mean, plus I am starting sixth form so will be less able to update.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You all made me smile! Feel free to check out my other fics, and you may see another Downton fic soon!**

…

It was March 31st. Mary was heavily pregnant, and due any time. It was also her and Matthew's first wedding anniversary. They were sat in Crawley house, enjoying a romantic meal for two. Isobel had gone over to Downton with Anna and the other servants. Mary and Matthew were alone.

'This has been… the best year, of my life,' Matthew confessed as they finished eating.

'As it has been for me,' Mary smiled, stroking her swelling bump. 'I just can't believe it's a year since I walked down the aisle.'

'You looked beautiful.'

Mary smiled, 'Oh Matthew. You do make me blush.'

'Good. Cause I like it. Now. What do you want to do tonight?' he asked, putting his hands on the table.'

'I don't know,' Mary winked putting her hands in his. 'But _that_ is not an option.'

Matthew's smile did not flicker. 'I thought we could go out for a walk, into the garden.

'I'd like that.'

'Then let's go!' said Matthew.

…

Mary was nestled in Matthew's arms, lying on the grass in Crawley House. Mary felt the baby wriggling a lot, and smiled.

'Baby Crawley's excitable tonight!'

'So he or she should be,' said Matthew. 'Baby must know it's mama and papa's special day!'

'Mmm.'

Then intense pain sweeped over her. She was having a contraction.

'Argh!' she hissed.

'What is it?'

'I… I think I just had a contraction.'

'Oh… my… right Mary. We need to get you inside. Can you stand?'

'I think so.'

Matthew helped Mary up and lead her to the house, but before they got to the door. Mary had another contraction and almost fell to the floor, only held up by Matthew, and she screamed one more.

'It's alright,' Matthew calmly assured her. 'Let's get you on the settee, we need to get you comfy. I'll call Clarkson-'

'No!' Mary cried as she hobbled inside. 'Don't leave me! Argh! I don't think there's enough t-time…. Argh!'

Matthew scooped Mary up, and lay her on the long sofa. She was red, sweating and in agony.

'Matthew! I want to… push… argh!'

'Hold on! I just need to get some towels!'

Matthew ran down to the kitchen and back again with towels and covered them around Mary. She was screaming as Matthew pulled down her stockings and underwear.

'Argh! Matthew! I think… it's… coming…'

'But I have no idea how to deliver a baby!' Matthew paniced.

Mary was screaming. 'Matthew! Please!'

Matthew knew this was no time to panic, he mustered everything he learned and had heard. He kept calm.

'Right Mary, you need to push when you feel the urge,' he said, remembering what his mother had said once.

Mary nodded, trying not to think about the fact that she and Matthew were alone and she was about to give birth.

She pushed with all her might.

'Mary. I can see the baby's head! Just keep going!'

With an almighty push the bay was born. It was a handsome boy.

'We have a son!' Matthew cried. His eyes were brimming. 'It's a boy!'

'Matthew…' Mary whispered. 'Matthew the cord… you need to cut it. There are some scissors… on the table.'

Matthew took the scissors, cut the cord, and handed the bay to Mary.

'Oh Matthew. He's beautiful. Just beautiful. Oh Matthew, you were incredible! Do you want to hold?'

Matthew took the baby boy in his arms, beaming. 'What shall we call him?'

'Charlie Reginald Crawley. If you don't mind…'

'Really? Named after my father?'

'And Carson. Who was like a father to me. Do you like it?'

'I love it! And I love you,' said Matthew as he kissed Mary on the cheek as the door turned.

'Hello!' said Isobel from the hall. She walked into the drawing room and her eyes popped out and she stumbled.

'Do you want to meet your grandson?' Mary asked.

Isobel walked over in silence, and took Charlie from Matthew.

'He's Charlie Reginald Crawley. Charlie, that's you grandma!' Matthew cried.

'Y-you delivered him by yourselves?' Isobel spoke for the first time.

'Matthew was brilliant!' Mary exclaimed.

'Oh my boy!' Isobel whispered.

'Shall we go and tell the others?' Matthew asked.

'Yes,' said Mary. 'Get them all over here!'

Matthew kissed Mary.

'This has been the best anniversary ever. Mother, is my bicycle out?'

'Yes dear, all out.'

Matthew smiled as he walked outside, and hoped on his bike.

Matthew and Mary Crawley had their new lives ahead of them. It would be challenging, hard and frustrating at times, but they always knew they had each other.


End file.
